


Of Man and Monster

by Fangycanine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ever - Freeform, Fluffy as Heaven Too, Gonna Have a Bad Time, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Timelines?, Never EVER Explicit, Not Reader Insert, Plot focused, Some Romance, angsty as all hell, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangycanine/pseuds/Fangycanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and Monsters ruled the surface together, once.  They built an age of wonders, culminating in the sacred Union of joining blood.  This would not save them.  The Fall came swift in the leaden silence of complacency and arrogance.  The Demon who comes when it's name is called listened then.  It will do so again.  Isn't that right, Partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends from the Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic sprung from a thought I had whilst ruminating. From Information given while playing Undertale, I came to believe that Humans are non-magical entirely. Without Magic, how then could Humans seal our lovable Monsters underground? Either I'm an idiot for clinging to this belief, or it's a plot hole. Whichever is true, I cooked up this story to sort of plug up this inconsistency, and unleash plot hell upon the internet. Seriously, Undertale is the only thing I've ever seen that's spurred me into writing fan-fiction. Enjoy! 
> 
> Please, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Oh, and I'm probably not going to write notes very often, only if I have something important to say, so... we may not be meeting each other like this again. Well, I'll see ya on the other side.

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their Magicians sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. A barrier to separate monsters below, humans above. Most storytellers end here, having embellished the tale to fit the lens of their people… but this is not the true end. Every Monster, every Human, can tell you with either relief or longing that Humanity possesses not a magical bone in their body. “No!” you may blurt out incredulously. “Humans must once have wielded magic, how else could the barrier be set in place?” The truth is a little more complicated than that, I’m afraid. Just what do you think us ‘Magicians’ are?

  
Grandfather’s horns curled magnificently over his shaggy black mane. Even in his drab, brown robe the old goat looked the picture of nobility. Reclining in his favorite rugged chair by the fireplace, grandfather contentedly sipped from his steaming teacup. Sitting on the rug before him, I kept my eyes glued to his face.

  
“Can I get you anything grandfather?” Gently resting the ancient teacup on the small table beside him, he opened his green eyes and flashed me a smile. His teeth were huge and pointy, like fangs.

  
“No, no my dear Aster. You’ve been fussing over me for hours, I swear… it’s as if you’ve been buttering me up for something.” A mischievous glint entered his eyes. A small squeak escaped my goat-like snout. Tugging on my long floppy ears, I used them to cover my eyes. Grandfather chuckled softly. “How can I say no to such a cute bundle of fur? As long as the request is within reason my child, I will see what I can do.” I peeked out from behind an ear.

  
“You won’t have to do anything, but mom will be mad…” I let my ears flop back down and gave the old goat my best puppy dog eyes. Grandfather feigned a heart attack.  
“Alright my child! Please release me from your terrible gaze!” I couldn’t help but let the giggles escape. “I can already imagine what you want.” His eyes grew distant for a second. “The only story your mother refuses to let you hear. Am I right?” I nodded my head enthusiastically, giving myself a brief dizzy spell.

  
“The Magician story please!”

  
“Settle down Aster. I’ll tell you the tale. Get comfortable, this may take a while.” Squealing, I stared up at Grandfather and gave him my rapt attention. He coughed a bit to clear his throat.

  
“Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters. Now, things weren’t always easy between the two, but in this faraway age lived many heroes. They were true saints, the kind that get far too little credit, if you ask me. Wielding only words and the hope of a wonderful future, these heroes brought the two races together. With their combined strengths, anything was possible. The world was full of hope. To solidify this alliance, royalty from both peoples married and proclaimed entire kingdoms united.”

  
My eyes were wide as dishes, the weight of grandfather’s words tickled my soul.

  
“No one expected the married nobles to bear any children. Such a thing had never happened before, but only because indeed, this was a first. Never before had Humans and Monsters fallen in love, vowed to look beyond their forms and stare into the soul.” Grandfather paused for dramatic effect, a twinkle in his eye. “Soon after, the first Magicians were born.”

  
“That’s us!” I screamed, pumping my fists into the air. Grandfather smiled.

  
“Yes. Beings neither Human nor Monster, but both. Born carrying a Human SOUL, and a compromise between magic and flesh for a body. Not only did we make the most powerful spellcasters, but Magicians were born with a truly remarkable identity. Dependent on the form of the mother, Magicians were endowed with the father’s opposite gift. Humans with bodies partly magic, who could know the joy of arcane expression but felt the sting of negative emotion. Monsters who bled, and while not immune, proved far more resilient against Human attacks. Our creation was hailed as a divine miracle by the people. To them, it seemed as if God above was so very proud of us all, that he was finally showing us what we were always meant to be.” Grandfather’s face darkened suddenly, a look full of such sadness and despair I felt my heart skip a beat.

  
“The miracles didn’t last. Human… Monster… All of our hopes, all of our dreams, vanquished in an instant.” His voice became grim and rough, honestly… it was frightening, listening to these words. “Child… do you know how Humans and Monsters learned it was possible to absorb one another’s SOULs?” Grandfather asked, in a sad tone. I shook my head in a definite N-O. Grandfather sighed, and continued on with his story. “One child, a Human, so full of hate and despair… was forced to kill a Boss Monster.” My eyes widened even further. “In his delirious guilt, the boy reached out to the quivering SOUL and touched it. He was filled with its power. Shining with magic, the human’s already broken mind shattered completely. He began lusting after strength, for more SOULs. This… in truth, after absorbing the very essence of many more Boss Monsters, he became something other than Human. He began to refer to himself as ‘ _The Demon who comes when its name is called_ ’.”

  
Grandfather looked at my shivering shape, concern etching itself across his face. He opened his arms and without hesitation I shot off the ground and into his embrace. He was warm, his robe was soft. Grandfather held me in his arms and I could hear his heart ticking steady, like a comforting clock.

  
“My child. Do… do you wish to hear the rest?” I detached myself from him and stared up into his face. I nodded vigorously, my SOUL filling with the DETERMINATION to see this through. Burying my head back into the folds of his robe, I covered my face with one of his floppy ears. “Always so determined, aren’t you, my child?” His voice was bursting with pride, and a hint of sadness.

  
\---

  
Silence fell over the world. Blacker than pitch above, the sky was devoid of light… as if the moon and stars themselves had fled the Demon.

  
“Something terrible is going to happen.” Amare whispered, hiding behind one of many marble columns surrounding the courtyard. Dread tightened its tendrils around her heart.  
“It’s almost here.” Zephyr whispered close by. He squeezed Amare’s paw to try and reassure his love.

“We face the Demon together.” Amare breathed, her eyes burning. Zephyr could only smile ruefully, admiring the determination glowing in her eyes. The Magician could only stare at her sweet face, committing her stubby horns, fluffy long ears and adorable snout to memory; she was the reason he fought now… the fire in his SOUL.

  
Spearheaded by a dozen of the most powerful Magicians of the generation; an elite group of Monsters and Humans were called upon to defeat the greatest threat the world had ever seen. Nicknamed ‘Aegis’ by the common folk, this elite band of warriors and wizards had deduced the Demon’s newest mark and planned accordingly. Secreted in the shadows of the Human Lord Brisbane’s favored courtyard, they sat in wait, ready to make this serene place of reflection a battle zone. Lord Brisbane himself paced across the center of his courtyard, acting as bait for the good of the world. He was a righteous, kind man, and would pay the ultimate price to save his people. Risky, but the only way to ensure the Demon’s arrival. Besides, he’d been the one to suggest the plan, refusing furiously to let anyone play the part of decoy.

  
Amare and Zephyr, indeed, everyone present grasped the hilts of their weapons tighter and tighter to still their shaking hands. Forests were burned to ash; mountains crumbled, lakes poisoned by tangible hate, the Demon dies tonight. The terror ends here. Still, Amare could not quell the dread growing in her heart.  
In the utter, oppressive silence, Lord Brisbane gasped. It was time. Heavy, fallow breathing sounded from the arches of the entranceway. Sickening shambling, like a corpse being forced to walk grew louder and louder.

  
“Now!” The firm cry broke the night. Amare and Zephyr; Lord Brisbane, all of Aegis sprung the trap. Hell was unleashed upon the earth.  
Explosions tore stone from the ground, bolts of lightning buzzed through the thick air. Human blades glistened from the light of magic coursing through the courtyard. Amare and Zephyr combined their powers, letting loose a raging inferno from their interlocked paws. Before it was enveloped in lightning and fire, in orbs of pure arcana… the Demon merely smiled, black ooze dripping from where his eyes should have been.

  
“Stop!” Lord Brisbane commanded. Zephyr and Amare, Aegis relented, its magic users panting. Where the Demon had been standing, remained only a smoldering crater.

  
“Is it over?” Zephyr voiced aloud.

  
“I’ll confirm.” Responded a gruff Human. His hands locked around the hilt of his broadsword, he moved cautiously to the edge of the crater and peered within. That feeling of dread roiling in Amare’s heart became unbearable.

  
“GET BACK!” She screamed, fearing what was to come. Alas, her warning came too late. Without warning, without sound, a spear of pure black pierced through the man’s chest. He fell back without a sound. All eyes turned to the dark pike slick with blood, for the man had not completely left the Demon’s clutches. Beating softly, his bright orange SOUL remained impaled. Veins of black crept along its surface, pulling it within. No one moved, not a muscle. Horror and dread laced the air, only growing thicker as the man’s Human SOUL was devoured by the darkness.

  
“We’re all going to die.” Sobbed one of the wizards. Seemingly sensing everyone’s despair, the Demon itself rose from the pit. No longer keeping up the pretense of Humanity, it appeared as a black silhouette, red eyes and red mouth gleaming. Bellowing a soul shattering screech, it attacked.

  
Amare lay amongst the dead and dying, sobbing to herself. The world was black, a dome of darkness encased the courtyard. Cackling, the Demon absorbed SOUL after SOUL, each essence compounding its power. Half of Aegis yet remained, but only because the foul beast enjoyed tormenting its prey. Amare was all but deaf to the screams ringing out all around, her only attention clinging to the skull of her beloved Zephyr. It had murdered him, stealing the very culmination of his being… and she could do nothing! Nothing but watch as his flesh crumbled away to Dust, leaving behind only his bones and tarnished armor. Bile rose on the back of Amare’s throat. Pain and blood loss dulled her mind, but she could not forget Zephyr’s last action on this earth. He had taken the hit meant for her with a smile on his face. Taking the brunt of the slashing dark, he was killed, and she only lost an arm. An arm for her heart.

  
“I feel it.” The Demon rasped in a thousand voices. “Power.” Amare snapped her head up to face the Demon, the fur under her eyes matted with tears. “I have enough. Now, let us erase this pointless world and move on to the next.” Holding out his hand, chilling shadows conjured from the Void pooled before him. Molded in the shape of a simple blade, the seemingly ordinary knife lowered itself into the Demon’s hand. His fingers clasped the hilt tenderly.

  
Barely visible, an aura of malice danced across the simple kitchen knife. In its presence alone, Amare could feel her SOUL shake violently. No one had to be told, merely looking upon the unholy weapon was the answer. That thing was the embodiment of hate, of despair and hopelessness in all the world. It was beyond terrifying. Brandishing the knife lightly, the Demon narrowed its eyes and focused on nothing at particular, to the untrained eye. Amare had the sinking feeling it was staring at the world’s neck, aiming for its jugular. Still clutching Zephyr’s skull in her remaining hand, she stumbled to her feet. Completely numb, Amare ambled to the Demon, her fire coming back. Erase the world, move onto the next? That cannot be allowed. This suffering, all the death and despair her world had endured… inflicted on innocent worlds, forever. FOREVER. Everyone’s hopes, everyone’s dreams, vanquished in an instant.

  
“I cannot allow you to do that.” Amare challenged, her voice filled with strength. Despite her wounds, despite her lover’s skull dangling from her fingers, she seemed very tall indeed. The will to protect what remained of her world, of all her peoples, to spare every world of this disgusting Demon…

  
Amare’s red SOUL shone through her form, its fierce light illuminating their prison of dark. Everyone yet living stared at it with wonder in their eyes, with hope.

  
“I can feel everyone’s hearts beating as one… beating with a singular purpose. To defeat YOU!” Amare snarled. The light of her SOUL grew brighter and brighter. Amare could hear them, their voices on the wind. SOULs, SOULs of the living, of the dead and those yet to be. Their hopeful words gave her strength, the resolve to change fate. Without hesitation, only courage, Amare stood before the Demon, poised to take the hit that would destroy the world. The terrible being rose its knife.

  
“Amare.” Zephyr’s voice whispered to her blazing SOUL. “You are the future of Humans and Monsters. Our fate rests in your hands. You are so much stronger than you know… we believe in you! I believe in you!” Amare let her tears flow freely, unafraid to show her love. “And… Amare… I love you, okay? Please, never forget. I will always love you.” Zephyr’s kind, soft voice resonated deep within her SOUL. His words, and his love, they filled her with DETERMINATION. Screeching, the Demon slashed down, the knife gleaming red. Pain. Pain beyond the world’s bounds sliced through her body, shattered her SOUL into a million pieces.

  
Absolute death tore at Amare’s being. There floating in the dark, Amare witnessed the end of all things. Gazing into the abyss, she was certain something deep in the endless chasm glared back. She felt its eyes rot her flesh, its stinking breath wilt the shards of her SOUL. Black hands carved from the night itself reached out to snuff out her life once and for all. Amare glared into the dark, painfully aware that if she were to die all hope was lost. Everyone was counting on her. The void’s black hands grabbed her broken body. Icy numbness spread throughout her bosom. Oblivion came for her determined SOUL…

  
**BUT IT REFUSED**

  
Amare smiled, baring her teeth as her SOUL repulsed the abyss. Magic and the world’s DETERMINATION surged through her body, reshaping it into a shield against evil. Flaring red, Amare’s inverted SOUL emitted a burst of blinding light. When it passed, Amare was no longer herself. Long ivory horns protruded from her skull. Her snout had lengthened, bearing runes bursting with magic along the middle. Her red eyes, a vent for the power within, leaked gouts of white flame. A simple purple robe adorned her towering body, bearing a symbol never before seen. A circle, from which spread angel’s wings; hovering above three triangles, one beneath the others and inverted. Zephyr’s skull adorned her left shoulder, his green SOUL engraved lovingly on the forehead. Amare scowled at the bewildered demon, raising her slender blade as if to duel. Starlight glittered on the finely wrought metal, even though the sky remained obscured.

  
“I, Amare, will strike you down!”

  
Roaring in anger, the Demon moved to strike first and failed.

  
“Never again!” Amare cried, flashing behind the monstrosity. Before it could react, her blade had already left a trail of light through the air. Metal screeched and the Demon’s knife was torn asunder.

  
“Abomination.” The Demon rasped, turning to glare. Tendrils of dark snaked at its feet, twitching angrily. “I could have ended pain, suffering… are you truly so selfish?” Amare’s eye flames exploded in her anger.

  
“You presume to have our best interests at heart? You’re a murderer! You destroyed so much, defiled the world and had it careen towards chaos. You will not leave this place alive.” He laughed, the sound hollow and disturbed. His face cracked into a red grin.

  
“So be it.” The true final battle had begun.

  
Ruins, cracked stone and choking ash. Demolished in the battle between gods, the late Lord Brisbane’s castle lay reduced to rubble. Chest heaving, Amare stood in the middle of the wreckage, her power near spent. Faring not much better, the Demon stumbled on gashed legs. Try as she might, Amare could no longer view this pitiful thing as a Demon no longer. Burnt by her searing flames, the void manifested had been cleared from his face. A young man stared on, his brown eyes betraying a deep weariness. Old scars and burns mottled his pale skin. Amare had the sinking feeling these wounds extended far below his face.

  
Sweat and blood slicked down his shoulder length auburn hair. He couldn’t have been older than fourteen.

  
“I was only trying to save us all…” His voice lost its sinister edge. “Death can free us from our suffering.” Amare rose her sword, tarnished with black blood as it was.

  
“Let me give you peace.” The sword dropped from her paw, clattering to the chipped stone. Amare approached the child, who did nothing but watch with tired, resigned eyes. There was no Demon anymore, just a scared, lost child.

  
Towering before the child, Amare rose her right paw. Ivory claws shone in the gloom.

  
“Save me.” The child whispered.

  
“I will.” Amare sighed. In a flash, she thrust her arm through the boy’s chest, clutching his sickly red SOUL. He crumpled to the ground, unsaid words lingering on his lips. Thank you…

  
Holding the boy’s SOUL to her chest, Amare was assailed by his memories; experiences, thoughts and essence.

 

_Parents who did worse than neglect. Born to carry the sins of a village. Tortured to endure pain the mind should never bear. Twisted, hurt, mangled. Mind, body, SOUL in danger of breaking. The child of a Boss Monster, kidnapped. He was crying, so weak. High priest said to kill him. Kill him and be free. It felt bad. LIARS. More pain than ever before, but not from them… from self. Took SOUL when he died, couldn’t let it shatter. Didn’t know SOULs could be absorbed. So much POWER. Killed them all. Burned village to ash and dust. A voice in my head…_

  
**You killed him, but it’s not your fault. Can you feel your sins crawling on your back? Ignore them. I can save you. I can help you save everyone, like you saved that Monster. He is beyond pain, above suffering. You want that, don’t you? No one will ever suffer like you did, never again. They cry for death, for sweet release, but cannot accept it. They are afraid. Ease their fears, but to do that… well, we’ll need more SOULs, more POWER. You know what to do. After all, you’ve been practicing, haven’t you, Partner?**

  
Amare gasped as the torrent ceased. Tears fell from her eyes, falling onto the crimson SOUL she held in her arms. The Magician looked up to the sky. Bright twinkling stars winked back. Watching the world with the gaze of a kind mother, the luminescent moon shone its silver light. Amare could feel her power ebbing, could feel her limbs grow cold and numb. She did not have much time left.

  
“I’m so sorry, my child.” Amare cooed to the SOUL in her embrace. “We’ll go together. I won’t leave you alone.” Turning her head back up to the stars, she watched the world passing by with sad, tired eyes. Closing her teary eyes, she gently rocked the child’s small SOUL and hummed a lullaby. Her favorite. The one her mother sang to her when she was woken by nightmares. The one Amare had planned on singing to the child she would never have... Slowly, Amare’s form and that of the little SOUL blurred around the edges. A faint breeze lifted away the Dust from her bones, entwined with the red sparks of a young Human SOUL. Soon, there was nothing left but a bloodied robe, a tarnished blade and the bones of a Magician. The silent night continued unabated, the world indifferent to the suffering of its people. Only the stars above seemed to shine a little brighter, a quiet vigil for two wayward souls who found their peace.

  
\---

  
Fat tears fell from my eyes. Shame burned in my cheeks as I bawled like the crybaby I was.

  
“That’s so SAD!” Grandfather gave me a small smile.

  
“I know, Aster. I know.” Grandfather raised one of his huge paws to my face to help brush away my tears. Sniffling, I looked up at him and gave a little smile. “It is an important story though.”

  
Grandfather mused. “Do you know why it’s still told?”

  
“Hmm.” I scrunched up my brows in deep thought. “Being bad to others is… bad?” Grandfather chuckled.

  
“That’s certainly part of it my dear, but not all.” His eyes grew serious. “Aster. Hate creates hate. Brutality breeds brutality. Hate can only be bested by love. Despair cleared by hope and compassion. Do you think the child who became the Demon would have turned out the same if his parents and village had shown him love?”

  
“No, grandfather.” He nodded.

  
“Oftentimes my child, it will be difficult. To forgive someone who has hurt you, is to overcome your own hatred and anger. You should remember that the people who seem the nastiest, cruelest, most vile creatures were not always so. Once, they were a child. Like you, like the Demon. They were hurt and hurt until it changed them, until they locked their hearts away and started to hate. Do not spit on the sick and helpless Aster. Do not hate and harm those who have been hurt so much they fear feeling anything at all. Give them a hand and a smile. Help them Aster. There are so many who need it.” Leaping off his lap, I twirled and bumped a fist against my chest.

  
“I will Grandfather! I will. I swear!” Grandfather’s kind, hopeful eyes positively shining with affection bolstered my resolve. The resolve to change fate. My oath to protect, to help and heal… it filled me with DETERMINATION.


	2. It's Kill Or Be Killed

I cried for the first time in years. Grandfather hadn’t left his cabin in days. Mom and dad, hell, the whole village teased that I was being a clucking mother hen. Okay, yes, I do tend to worry a lot, but that’s beside the point. Mom believed he’d just gone out to wander the forest. He does that sometimes, when his memories become too much to bear. There was of course, a blaring hole in her thesis. After the first time grandfather pulled this stunt, he came home to find an inconsolable grandchild. Being the dramatic worrywart that I am, I thought he’d been kidnapped, or worse; out in the wilds somewhere praying for help after surviving a Human ambush. Worse still! What if they murdered him? Suffice it to say, he never left home without sending me a message first. I never received any message.

Taking it upon myself to check up on the old goat, I made my way to his lonely cabin. I noticed right away his garden was in disarray. Bugs were all over the various herbs and flowers he grew for tea. Beyond that, they were wilting away. Grandfather always arranged for someone (namely me) to tend to his plants when he went away. It’d break his heart to see the garden in such a sorry state.

Panic setting in, I rushed to the door and pushed it open.

“No…” I breathed. Illuminated by streams of sunlight was a drab, brown robe and dusty bones. “NO!” I screamed, running to my grandfather’s remains. I dropped to my paws and knees. “I don’t want to believe it… I can’t…” Eyes burning, I felt the first of many sobs shudder in my chest. Tears rolled down my face, snot leaked from my nostrils. Running my paws through his Dust, I grabbed a handful and clutched it to my chest. “When… how!” I screamed again. The front of my green robes smeared with ash, I noticed an odd glint from the corner of my eye. Something metal, poking out of his left eye socket. I felt like I was going to be sick. Wordlessly, I took his skull and retrieved the bit of metal. The shock… Oh my blood turned to ice in my veins. I found myself holding a bolt, the kind fired from crossbows. Clenching my jaw, I looked around the cabin. There. One of grandfather’s windows, shattered. _He was murdered._

I lost it. Throwing the disgusting bolt out the door, I threw back my head and roared. Rage burned through my system. Jumping to my feet, I threw myself at the cabinet where grandfather kept his dishes. Wrapping my arms around the thing, I tossed it across the room. It crashed into the wall with a satisfying crack, the wood and porcelain shattering from impact. I only got worse from there. Tearing down tapestries from the walls. Flipping his bed and dining table. Breaking shelves. Moving onto the fireplace, I spied a painting hanging above the hearth. Wrenching it off the wall, I was so close to demolishing the damn thing when I noticed the subject. It wasn’t particularly flattering, but it was him. I’d painted this as a child. Even though it was terrible, you could see how happy he looked. How proud. Grandfather would be so disappointed if he saw me now. I let the painting fall to the floor and collapsed into his favorite chair… the one by the fireplace. Eyes brimming with tears, lips quivering, I cupped my eyes in a dusty paw and wept.

“I m-miss you s-o mu-u-ch…” I could barely choke out the words between sobs.

An hour passed. Blue sky became gold as the sun began its descent. I hadn’t moved from the chair. The fur below my eyes was matted, my robe was dusty and I couldn’t bring myself to make the short trip home. Our eldest, the founder of our village centuries ago, the wisest Magician of our time, killed. They deserved to know, especially mom. Her father was dead, murdered. As if it couldn’t get worse. Stewing in these horrible thoughts, I almost didn’t hear them before they were upon me.

“I still can’t believe that worked. Distracting a devil by knocking on its own door.” I stiffened.

“You couldn’t get a clean shot, so I improvised.” I bared my fangs in hate. These were the Humans who murdered my grandfather. Who else would use a crossbow? Oddly enough, I wasn’t scared at their approach, or even angry. I just… smiled. Shaking in anticipation, heart pounding against my chest, I sat in wait and listened.

“Heh. Let’s just see if it had anything valuable.”

“Later. We need to bring back proof. Imagine our luck, a whole village of the beasts! We’ll all be set for life.”

“You’re right.” My grandfather’s murderer huffed in a scratchy voice. “I’ll just take my pick from the village. Has to be better than anything this hermit owns.” They were quiet for a bit. Thank goodness I closed the door, else they’d realize right quick a ‘devil’ was lying in wait. Breathing deep, I stared daggers at the door, preparing to freeze the bastards soon as they waltzed in. My curled horns started itching.

The door handle creaked. Nope. Can’t wait. Jumping to a stand, I flexed my fingers.

“HUMANS.” My sinister growl elicited a startled response. One of them banged his foot on the door or wall and let off a curse. Magic tingled in my fingers. “YOU’LL PAY!” I roared, throwing a blast of force at the wall. Splinters and dust filled the cabin as slabs of wood and furniture exploded outwards. Purpose moving my feet, determination keeping my paws from shaking, I stepped through the gaping hole in grandfather’s wall and felt the sun on my face. Despite everything, the forest continued to trill with life.

“The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. What a wonderful day for a game of catch.” I put on a fake mask of cheer, but let venom flow into my words. Conjuring a ball of fire in my paw, I lobbed it lazily at the two groaning men laying amongst the wreckage.

“Move!” One of them, the beefier of the two screeched. Forsaking his own safety, the man pushed his friend out of the way before dodging himself. My spell burst into a shower of flame where they had been but a moment ago. Displeasure creased my face. Both of them managed to walk away without so much as a burn.

Smoke from the Blaze tickled my throat. With a wave of my paw the fire died down. Black ash and burnt earth continued to smolder.

“Monster!” The ‘heroic’ human accused, drawing a woodsman’s axe from his belt. His friend refused to leave the grass, panting like a dog. I could taste the fear and shock radiating away from his SOUL. His crossbow left behind in the flames, the man lacked a suitable weapon to face me. Not that his doubt would let him anyway.

Gripping his axe tightly, the fool looked about ready to charge.

“So, it’s to be a duel then?” Smirking, I opened my arms. “Try and cut me down filth!” With a roar the scraggly man charged, lifting his axe for a mighty cleave. Idiots… the lot of them. These humans understood not a thing about the power of their SOULs. Without tapping that strength, a child could wipe the floor with them. I sighed. “Stop!” My voice rang out loud and clear. Raising an arm, I snapped my fingers for dramatic effect. Blue energy encapsulated them both, stopping them cold. The brave one widened his eyes in shock. I could care less about the coward on the grass. He’ll get what’s coming to him. Gesturing with my paw, I forced the brave one to throw his axe to the ground. All that bravado from before left him. With his SOUL in my palm, he felt only fright.

Leisurely trotting over to my prisoner, I stopped inches from his face. Nervous sweat dripped from his forehead. Shaking splinters and dust from my reddish hair, I forced the man to look me in the eye.

“Why did you MURDER MY GRANDFATHER!” Midway through the sentence my voice broke into a shriek. If the Human could move I bet he would have fallen to his knees. After a minute of silence I remembered my wits. “Oh, sorry.” I had forgotten to release his tongue.

“Have mercy.” That word. How dare he say that word to my face. Hah. From the look in his eyes, he’d just blurted it out without a thought. Rage nearly burst my heart right open.

“Mercy!?” I screamed, getting spittle on his face. “He-” I pointed back at the cabin. “Deserved mercy out of everyone in the world! Grandfather meant everything to us. Lorne was kind and wise, he never rose his voice, never fought his enemies. He always had so much patience with me, with all the children. Gramps loved us so much and I looked up to him. He taught me advanced magic and told so many amazing stories… I-I just can’t b-believe h-he’s gone.” Tears were falling from my eyes, extinguishing all my rage and hatred. Shame burned deep in my SOUL. I wanted so badly to kill these Humans, to make them suffer terribly… but all I really want is to see him again.

Some time had passed and I was in a pickle. These men knew about us, the location of my village. They themselves confessed to leading a raid once proof of our existence had been obtained. Merely letting them off scot free was plain stupid. If they wanted to keep their lives, I needed a guarantee.

“Hey, big guy.” I walked back over to the brave Human whose name I never bothered to ask. He only grunted, still stuck in my blue prison. I waved a paw over his chest, pulling forth his SOUL. Bright orange light glistened from the very culmination of his being. I rolled my eyes at its color. Orange. Bravery. Of course it would be that. I needed to know if there was something I could use against him, anything that would stop them from attacking my people. So I touched his SOUL.

_Overwhelming sadness and despair. All hope is lost. The plague spreads across town. Nobody is safe. Mother already dead, one of the first to die. So many people shut themselves away, refuse to help the sick. No more trust, only fear. Dozens fled town. Called them fools for being so stupid and selfish. Might carry sickness to others, nothing can save them. Wife’s cough getting worse. She hides her pain, wants the little ones to be strong. Son started coughing too. Have to do something, anything to help my people. Gold, need gold for help. God please save us._

Breaking the connection, I breathed in deep. Blowing a sigh, I looked the man in his teary eyes. His name was Marrick, I gleaned as such from the visions.

“I can save them Marrick.”


	3. Fallen Down And I Can't Get Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have more chapters ready, and just to warn anyone who might be reading, I don't have an update schedule. I update when I can. I'll try to update often, but beware of how sporadic my additions can be. You might receive two or more chapters in a single day like right now! If, I decide to update all at once, of course.

Putting a respectable distance between myself and the Humans, I shattered their blue prison. Marrick winced as the life returned to his limbs. The man was desperate to save his people. I sincerely hoped neither of them would try to play me for a fool. Hate boiled my blood, but despite their crimes I just couldn’t bring myself to snap their SOULs in two. Grandfather would be so disappointed. Damn. Keeping my anger under control physically hurt, but I had to do this… for grandpa Lorne and the three villages. He would say as much himself, I knew without a doubt.

“Hey, let me help you. The man you murdered-” Yeah, I was never going to let them forget. “Was the best healer in the world, and he taught me everything he knew. If it’s only a plague and not some black magic I can help.”

“Devil!” Marrick’s friend sneered as he pulled himself up. “Don’t listen to it brother. That Monster broke into your mind, it’ll say anything to tempt us.” I snarled, showing them my fangs.

“Are you mental? You’re people are going to perish without me! Swallow that hatred and think for once in your life Hu-” Pain burst across my skull. Something hard slammed into the side of my head. My vision swam and I lost my footing. Bleating in shock I tumbled to the grass. Magic, use your magic! Fear tightened my chest. My focus was shot and it was hard enough staying conscious. Were these barbarians going to kill me too? Probably take my skull and mount it over their hearth. Footsteps pounded into the ground. Stars flashed in front of my eyes as a boot connected with my snout. At least I didn’t have the time to feel pain, darkness took me in a heartbeat.

My head was pounding. I couldn’t move my whole body. Groaning, I opened my eyes. Loops of rope cut into the skin of my snout. An improvised muzzle, terrific. Weakness assailed me and nausea forced bile to rise in the back of my throat. Ugh. Marrick and his best buddy probably beat the shit out of me. At least I still felt mostly whole. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed the reason behind my immobility. Thick ropes bound together my arms and legs, mercilessly tight. One of them had sat me up against a tree, giving me a complete view of ‘our’ camp. The two Humans were huddled around a fire having a hot dinner. The smell of meat made my mouth water and stomach growl. Night had fallen a while ago I reckoned, since there was no trace of gold in the black sky. Truth be told, I was surprised to be alive. Morons. I can just summon a flame or anything really. All I had to do was… Nothing came. My magic was gone, I couldn’t feel my SOUL at all! C’mon, c’mon that’s not possible. I tried harder, and harder to grasp the energy I knew had to be there. Only thing, it wasn’t. I racked my brains, thinking of how Humans of all people could seal my powers.

“Donovan, he’s awake.” I wanted to scream. My whole body started trembling. Despite sparing them, they could not overcome their own nature. Tears streamed down my face, only making what I assumed was ugly, dirty fur worse.

Marrick was staring with what almost looked like pity in his eyes. Donovan however was a complete beast. He looked like he’d been told the funniest joke in the history of the world.

“Looks like he figured out his power’s gone. I knew the stud worked when he went all cold and passed out again.” Stud? How on earth did these two get their hands on such a relic? The Great Monster war was only a few decades ago… I suppose some of the Human Magicians’ toys were still around.

“I’m going to untie him.” Marrick stood and dusted off his pants. Donovan shrugged.

“If you want. Just keep the chain on.” He pointed to a long chain attached to a loose fitting collar snapped around my neck. The other end was locked to the back of a rather empty cart.

“I’m not stupid Donovan.” Marrick grumbled, walking to my side. Kneeling, he drew a knife and started to cut my bindings.

Pins and needles prickled my limbs as blood began to flow in earnest. Rubbing my snout where the rope had cut into the flesh, I looked upon the meat roasting over the open flame. Hunger gnawed at my belly.

“Could… I have some please?” Donovan answered before Marrick could even process my request.

“Why should we waste food on something that doesn’t eat?”

“My kind eat and bleed like any Human, mongrel.” Anger flashed in his blue eyes.

“Want me to beat some sense into that ugly mug of yours freak?” Marrick intervened before I could retort something nasty.

“Stop before I knock both your asses to the grave.” His voice was low, dangerous. It shut us up pretty quick. “Donovan, we need to feed him or he’ll die. What will the point be of going to the trouble of taking him then?” He turned his sharp gaze to me. “Remember your place. You’re our prisoner, only alive because a living Monster is more proof than a skull. Keep that in mind.” We were all dead quiet for the rest of the night. I got to fill my belly, but his words haunted my every thought. My life was going down a dangerous path and it wasn’t even my fault. Yes, actually. Yes it was. I spared these humans, allowing this turn of events. Look where fucking mercy gets you. My kind might die because of my idiotic naivety, and I was so scared I wanted to pull my ears off.

That damn stud made my life hell for the next five days. Unassuming by its design, the rather large bronze piercing was set at the base of my left ear. Stinging and almost constantly bleeding, I thought it more likely an infection would finish me off before we ever reached the plague-ridden town. To make matters worse, whenever I’d touch it the thing would zap me! I ended up touching it a lot, mostly by accident. Oh, and to make sure I’d never feel comfortable the stud left me weak at the knees and perpetually tired.

My whole body hurt. So weary I could barely keep pace with the old donkey at the head of the cart. Slowly, my leash grew taut as I lagged behind. Not wanting to get my head pulled off I tried appealing to the brothers’ good side.

“Can we stop for a while? Please? I’m exhausted.” Unfortunately, my whining elicited a response from Donovan instead of Marrick. He looked back, seemingly irate.

“Do you _want_ me to hit you again?” Fear quickened my pulse. That man took a liking to smacking me around. I was more like his servant than a prisoner. He’d convinced Marrick to let me take ‘care’ of things when we made camp. Skinning, butchering and cooking what kills they brought back. Looking after the donkey, cleaning what pots and pans they’d brought on this journey after meals. Only Marrick was ever slightly sympathetic at times, like now.

“Let him ride in the cart for a bit. Boy’s light, won’t bother Millie any more than a fly.” I shot him a grateful look. Laying beneath smelly blankets, I grit my teeth at the occasional bump on the road but felt better than I had all day. At least like this I could try and forget about my situation. Sleep came easy without Donovan’s insults or rude pranks.

I awoke to an unfamiliar voice. Restrained violence hung thick in the air.

“I’m not gonna say it again. Give us what’s in the cart or we’ll take it.” Ooh, the new guy sounded pissed. Highwayman, by the feel of it.

“Get the fuck out of my face. We’re heading back to Dirge and can’t afford to waste time.” Marrick growled, refusing to budge. Heh, he was probably hefting that axe of his.

“You came from that hell hole? Fill ‘em with holes men and don’t bother with the goods. Don’t even touch, might be riddled with plague. Marrick and Donovan screamed as bowstrings twanged in the distance. Even beneath these horrifying blankets I could smell the blood. Burn in hell murderers, it’s no less than you deserve.

I kept still as the dead for hours. Of course the highwaymen were long gone, but I didn’t want to even risk meeting them in the woods. Dusk fell by the time I threw off my concealing blankets. My muzzle was contorted in disgust. I’d better not get sick from this. Leaping off the cart, I observed the carnage. Marrick and Donovan lay in pools of their own blood, wounds peppering their cold corpses. Those archers must have retrieved their arrows. Flies lent an incessant buzzing to the air, attracted by the stench of gore and death. My breath fogged in the cold, mountain air. My fur would keep out the cold for now, but I needed shelter and fast. Staring at the brothers’ corpses, I sighed. Now came the gross part. One of them had the keys to my chains, just have to search em for it.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” I yelled angrily, kicking Donovan’s body in the gut. There were no keys to be found anywhere. Just my luck. Did one of the bastards swallow it? Throw it in the woods? Or maybe it’d been tossed days ago. Frustrated out of my mind I did what I should have done in the beginning. Wrenching Marrick’s axe from his death grip, I returned to the cart and slashed away. Hacking at the lock, it took several powerful blows before a satisfying crack sounded off. Coiling the freed chain around an arm, I got the hell out of there; but to where…? It clicked. Not too far rose the summit of this mountain road. Hopefully at the top I’d be able to see the lay of the land and plan my next move. I’ll be home before I know it.

“Holy hell…” I whined, feeling my cuts and bruises smart. This was not as easy as I thought it’d be. The damn mountain was near impassable. Brambles blocked every path, tearing at my robes and leaving behind thin slices of red in my fur. The incline was worse. Uneven rock and loose soil made me trip and tumble so often I hardly startled when it happened anymore. Fighting my way through a wall of interlocking branches, I finally stumbled out to the other side. Rising at a near vertical angle, I was met with the bottom of a cliff. At least I could see a cave punched into the stone. Pitch black though it may be, the shelter of a cave is exactly the respite I need to calm my nerves.

Stepping inside, I tried to pierce the gloom with my eyes. Nope, this dark was much too thick. Stretching out my arms to prevent any unsightly collisions, I wandered deeper within. Keeping the entrance to my back, I trudged on in complete pitch darkness. The stone under my footpads was worn and smooth, a welcome change from the gravel outside. That is until, the ground disappeared. I thought I could count on the ground to merely exist, but it couldn’t do even that. Placing one foot in front of the other, familiar stone gave way to air. Screaming like a little child, I fell into the gaping hole that surely led to my doom.

Wind rushed around me, forcing my robes to billow wildly. My ears trailed behind me, dancing in the turbulence. Falling, I shut my eyes tight. Watching as the end quickly approached didn’t appeal, not that I could see in the dark anyway. Falling, falling… falling… How deep was this pit anyway? Splat. Crack. My body hit grass and soft dirt with a loud thud. Unimaginable pain shattered through my bones.

“Never mind…” I whispered, face down in dewy grass.

I woke up to sharp agony.

“Uggghhh…” I moaned, wincing. It hurt to breathe, like a knife pierced my lungs. I had the sudden urge to call out for help, despite being in the bowels of a mountain. Opening my eyes, I was surprised at just how light it was down here. If not for the walls slowly curving up, I could have sworn I was lazing around back home. “Please… Somebody… Help me…” I called out as loud as I could despite the pain. I expected only silence, for no one to hear my cries.

But somebody came.


	4. Home, But Not home

“Chara, I think someone’s fallen down.” A child’s voice echoed around the cavern. He sounded excited.

“Go get mom and dad Asriel, I’ll take care of this.” The second child’s voice was much quieter, bearing a serious undertone.

“I’m not leaving you alone with them Chara.” The way he said that inferred it was for my safety, not hers’. Little feet clattered on stone, growing louder and making my sensitive ears ring. Their footsteps abruptly stopped.

“That’s…?”

“I’ll go get mom!” The voice belonging to Asriel screamed. I heard him run back whence he came, faster than before.

“Is it… really that bad?” I chuckled. Pain racked my body. “Ow.”

“Don’t move. Don’t talk.” Chara advised. I heard her shoes scuff on the grass. She circled around to get in my line of sight. I appreciated the gesture until I saw her face. Human. A Human child with pale skin, rosy cheeks and striking red eyes. Her brown hair was just long enough to tickle her shoulders. She wore black pants, odd shoes and a green shirt with yellow horizontal stripes. “They can’t hurt you here.” Chara’s voice was pure venom, and that look in her eye… she was beyond outraged.

“So tired.” I mumbled, closing my eyes.

“No sleeping.” Chara chided, shaking me awake. “We’ll meet them halfway. Stay alive or I’ll kick your ass. It’d break Azzy’s heart to come back and find a pile of Dust.” She meant every word. Chara tugged on my forearm, helping me up off the nice patch of grass. Putting pressure on my left ankle, I clenched my jaws tight to stifle a yelp. Shooting pain, was it broken? My right arm hung limp at my side. I tried getting it to move but only ended up screaming internally. I sighed. Falling on it must have dislocated the joint.

“I bet you’re glad magical beings are feather light.” I chuckled despite the pain. Chara grumbled beside me, doing their best to keep me standing. Hobbling along, we started the grueling journey deeper into the mountain.

Dark basalt eventually gave way to a kind of purple stone. The lavender hallway opened up into a spacious room. Piles of wrinkled red leaves gathered at the walls. Two curling stairways at the far end of the room led up to a great door engraved with Amare’s rune. It was hard to forget the design, the symbol was everywhere back home. Home… A sudden wave of worry washed over me. Everyone’s gotta be so worried. They had to have discovered grandfather’s remains by now. My lingering magic and the wreckage of his cabin would hopefully clue them in to what happened. At least I think mom and dad will be relieved to find not a trace of my dusty bones. I hope they’ll believe I’m alive somewhere.

Shambling up the stairs took forever. By the end, we were both panting and sweating buckets.

“Put me down, I need a breather.” Chara eagerly helped me to a comfortable position on the floor, probably glad I admitted defeat first. Kids these days... Chara sat across from me, studiously scanning my features. Study all you want, little one. I don’t plan on biting the dust anytime soon. Slumping against the wall near the great doors, I closed my eyes and tried to keep the pain from showing on my face. “

Eat this. It’ll help a little.” Something small and round dropped into my lap. Blinking, I looked down. On my legs was resting a round piece of candy wrapped in bluish paper. I guess my face said it all. “It’s Monster candy. My mom makes it. Magic food heals, so eat it already.” She huffed, crossing her arms. The child looked uncomfortable, like she wasn’t used to displaying such obvious concern for strangers.

“Thank you Chara.” Shedding the wrapper, I popped the blue ball into my mouth and met a new world of flavor. Sweet like candy should be, but not exactly the kind to rot out your mouth. And what was this? Distinctly NOT licorice flavor. True to her word, as the candy dissolved my pain was slightly lessened. Another half hour passed before Asriel returned. Chara and I had stayed put, deciding to quit tempting fate.

Nearly giving me a heart attack, the great double doors were thrown wide open as if they were made of paper.

“Hurry! He looked pretty bad, I bet he’s in a lot of pain right now.” Asriel’s voice was shrill with worry. Shooting out of the doorway, a white blur nearly flew down the stairs before he spotted his friend. He stopped before them, panting heavily. The white furred Monster child had long floppy ears and could be loosely considered goat-like. A Boss Monster or a Magician? Eh, I was too tired to get a read on his SOUL, and if Monsters lived down here… The barrier! I’d crossed it without even realizing. I’m never going home. I fainted on the spot.

Soft, warm blankets brushed against my fur. Curled up on a firm mattress, I dug my head deeper into a mound of pillows. Nearly a week of sleeping in the dirt had me pining for my bed like a star-crossed lover. To finally be reunited was pure bliss. Giving a contented hum, I lost myself in the kind warmth and almost mythical smell of the bedsheets. Monster beds are nice. Drifting back to sleep, I let myself have the rest that was long overdue.

Morning or not, it sure felt like one. Yawning, I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. Only a small ache remained from the previous day. Rubbing the grogginess from my eyes, I took in my surroundings. This borrowed room was nice and cozy; sporting a king sized bed, desk replete with stacks of paper, a wardrobe and drawers cluttered with pictures held in glass frames. Red flowers peered from vases strewn about. There were no windows in the room, which made sense. We were underground. Why have a window just to stare out at rock?

On the floor beside the bed were some fresh clothes. White trousers and a dark purple tunic. Climbing out from under my nest of blankets, I finally realized my robe was gone. I was naked but for my britches. Wait… these weren’t my britches. To make matters worse, my fur was spick and span. Did someone give me a bath? Embarrassment burning my face, I hurried to slip into the clothes set aside for me. They were a little big, but that’s why I suppose someone had included a handsome leather belt. Amare’s rune was emblazoned on the tunic’s front in white.

Pulling on the door, it swung inward on oiled hinges. Bright light streamed in from the hallway. Stepping outside, I closed the door behind me and wondered what the hell I was going to do. I needed to thank the people who saved me, but were they even here? This had to be their house. My paw brushed my left ear absentmindedly, trailing higher until… zap! The shock was too sudden. I couldn’t bite back the painfully loud bleat. Awkward. Moving my paw down to my neck, I was relieved that at least the collar was gone. Down where the hall connected to the rest of the home, I heard the echo of a question.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” It was a woman’s voice.

“Umm, yeah, I guess.” Real smooth.

“At least you’re awake child. Your injuries were quite severe. It was quite a scare wondering if you’d ever wake up.” She sounded really glad I did. Traipsing down the hall, I decided to thank this mystery woman face to face.

Passing through a comfortable foyer, I found myself in a quaint living room. Flames danced in the fireplace, casting long shadows over the whole room. A woman stood by the table, wearing a purple robe (embroidered with yet another of Amare’s runes, obviously) over a white long sleeved blouse. She was probably Asriel’s mother, the resemblance was striking.

“I wanted to thank you, for saving me. Too many people these days would have looked the other way.” The woman smiled.

“Nonsense! We were happy to help.” She pursed her lips, a question glowing in her auburn eyes. “I realize it may be too soon, but dear, how were you injured so? All my powers were barely enough to repair the damage.” So, she was the local healer. An incredible one at that. “Oh! But where are my manners? My name is Toriel Dreemurr, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The honor is mine Toriel.” I bowed politely as was etiquette. “I am Aster… just Aster. No title or surname I’m afraid.” Surprise crossed her face.

“You’re really not from one of the noble families, but you’re a Boss Monster…” Toriel was deep in thought when we were both interrupted by loud bleating.

“C’mon dad, we’re not going to bother him! Chara just wants to see if he’s real. A Monster from the surface? She’s freaking out!” Asriel’s shouting could be heard through the front door in the foyer. Chara probably said something, but not loud enough to carry.

“Let the poor Monster sleep my children. Your mother worked all night fretting over him. They’re both tired and deserve rest. He might not feel comfortable talking about why you found him near death’s door.” A man’s really deep (but gentle) voice presided over the children. “Behave, my children… or we’ll have to visit Vegetoid for dinner!” Both Asriel and Chara made mock gagging noises. Listening to her family’s playful squabbling brought happiness to Toriel’s face. I gave her a little smile.

“You all probably want an explanation. I don’t mind revealing the skeletons in my closet. It’s not a happy story either, as you might have guessed. By the way, did you try removing my stud?” I pointed to the piece of metal in my ear. She nodded.

“Asgore, my husband, tried to take it off so I could clean the wound, but it shocked him!”

“So it’s not just me… Must be any magical being gets the zap.” Toriel looked at me, concern evident in her kind eyes.

“I’ll go call everyone. And Aster, you don’t have to tell us what you aren’t ready to, okay?” I nodded, already deciding the least I could do was be honest.

I sat at the head of the dining table in the living room. Three Monsters and one Human had their eyes on me. I’d been surprised when meeting Asgore for the first time. He was a giant, with large curved horns and like my father, sported a merry beard and unruly mane. Unlike my father, Asgore’s hair was a light gold, contrasting nicely with his gentle blue eyes. His bulk reminded me of my grandfather. He looked so guilty when his appearance made me teary eyed that I had to insist a hundred times it wasn’t his fault.

Scratching my head, I shook my unkempt shock of red hair and breathed deeply. Exhaling softly, I felt the determination to tell my story.

“My name is Aster, but First, I have something to show you. Something you might not believe with only words.” Toriel and Asgore looked at each other. Asriel’s eyes went wide and Chara kept her poker face. Waving a paw over my chest, I called on my SOUL. Nothing happened. “Oh right, I forgot. I can’t use magic right now, could someone bare my SOUL please?” Toriel did as requested. Magic tingled my skin as the very culmination of my being popped from my chest. Only silence as a red light filled the room.

“Golly. It looks Human…” Asgore whispered, unable to take his eyes from it.

“It’s kind of red like yours Chara, but pointing up.” Asriel mumbled.

“My people call ourselves ‘Magicians’.” I explained as Toriel let my SOUL recede. “There aren’t many of us left. After the Great War, instead of marching us to the barrier and sealing us away, the Humans started an inquisition. They hunted us down, burned our hidden sanctuaries and killed a lot of people. We were almost wiped out. Only a few villages remain. We live in constant fear that we’ll be found out and destroyed.” I told them everything about our history; the origin of Magicians, that forgotten golden age and our shame in merely watching as the Monsters lost the war.

Toriel was the first to speak.

“That… I don’t know quite what to say.” Asgore was next.

“How did you arrive underground, and in… the state you did?” Heh, the crux of the matter and only now being addressed.

“I went to check up on my grandfather. He lived like a hermit out in the woods, but he always sent messages telling us not to worry. When they stopped coming, I had this horrible feeling…” My eyes started to burn. Don’t cry Aster, don’t cry. “When a Magician dies, they leave behind dust and bones. I found his spread across the cabin. Humans had murdered the kindest man I knew, who never hurt anyone! He even renounced offensive magic altogether, becoming the best healer we’d ever seen.” Despite my best efforts, the hurt of reliving these memories forced tears to stream from my eyes. “The murderers were still there, hiding. I got knocked out, and was taken prisoner. That’s when I got this stud in my ear.” I pointed to it with a claw. “This evil thing seals my magic and drains my strength.” Everyone looked absolutely furious. Especially Chara, whose eyes glinted with a cold light. “I’m sure you all noticed the collar and chain I fell down wearing. Thanks for taking that off, by the way.” I quickly added, giving everyone a grateful gaze. “They kept me on a short leash, heh…” I laughed softly, recognizing the pun. It wasn’t funny. “The men keeping me prisoner were brothers. Marrick never treated me with excessive cruelty, but Donovan took a liking to… bossing me around.” I cupped my face in my paws and started to sob. My whole body trembled, as if any second now a familiar pain would crack across my gut or snout. “It was just for a week! But I’m shaking like a leaf…”

One of the chairs scooted back. Soft paws draped around my shoulders.

“They cannot harm you here child.” Toriel assured. Asgore cleared his throat.

“Kids, would you mind playing out in the yard or visiting your friends? Your mother and I need to see if our new charge requires anything.” He sounded a little awkward. They didn’t need to be told twice. Two pairs of scampering feet rushed out of the house like there was no tomorrow.

Wiping my eyes, I looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have broken down like that, especially in front of your children.”

“No.” Toriel growled. “You do NOT apologize for the actions of animals.”

“The children will be fine.” Asgore added softly.

“Now, let me go make you something to eat. I trust you’re starving after everything that’s happened.”

“Yes ma’am, I’m grateful to have ‘landed’ in such kind hands.” The pun took a moment to register, but Toriel smiled at the attempt. Asgore rolled his eyes.

“Now, if you’ll please follow me Aster, I think a handy pair of pliers can remove that foul device from your ear.” While Toriel busied herself making breakfast, I got up to follow Asgore.

While Asgore rifled through drawers in the hallway, I looked up at the ceiling and stared. That bright light shone from a kind of magic I’d never seen before. Glass orbs hung from the ceiling, holding some kind of thin filaments within. Only a fraction of the filament emitted any light, but the rays were blinding nonetheless.

“You must know a lot more about magic than my village. I’ve never heard of such light spells before.”

“Light spells?” Asgore questioned, finally retrieving the coveted pliers. Straightening his back, he looked at me and followed my gaze. “Oh, you mean the light bulbs.”

“Light bulbs…” I repeated. “Is it permanent? If so, how were you able to overcome the problem of an energy source? Is it structured to absorb magic from the air? Or are they somehow connected to and draw from a central hidden node?” Assailed by my questions, Asgore looked more than a little bewildered.

“What? No! Light bulbs aren’t magical in the slightest.” I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

“There’s light coming from a glass ball and you’re telling me it’s not magic?”

“Yes.”

“No way.” I crossed my arms.

“Yes way.” Asgore smiled. “Chara had a similar reaction. Let’s do this outside.” He brandished the pliers. “I’m sure there’s going to be some blood, but don’t worry. I may not have Toriel’s skill, but I can patch up small wounds just fine.”

Sitting on a bench just outside the two Monsters’ home, I lowered my head so Asgore could get a better angle. He was kneeling beside me, ready to get down to business.

“This is going to hurt.” He warned. “On the count of three.” I grunted and grit my teeth. “One… two… three!” The pliers clamped down on the stud. No zaps, so everything was going great for now. Working with great care, he began to pull. Agonizing pain lanced through my very SOUL. Gasping a shuddering breath, I urged him to continue.

“Take it out, I’m fine.” He didn’t believe me, but honored my wishes.

After what felt like ages, the pain abruptly stopped.

“Is it ou-AUGH!” I screamed. My whole body shook so bad I thought my teeth were going to fly out. Magic filled my limbs, pulsing out from the center of my SOUL. Barely able to contain the power, tiny flames vented from my nose and mouth. It burned, everything burned so badly. Pent up for far too long, my magic went wild. Lightning bolts of pain split through my skull. Electricity arced through my fur, crackling like breaking glass in my ears.

“G-get-t aw-a-y fr-om-m m-me!” I barely managed to whimper through quaking teeth. My whole body wanted to fly apart, explode in a shower of fire and Dust. Get it out, get it out you idiot! Thinking quickly, I spotted a flash of red in the center of Asgore’s yard. Vision blurred to blobs of swirling color, I was able to make out the faintest outline of a tree. At least, I hoped to god it was a tree. Pouring the power searing me alive into the palms of my paws, I clapped them together and cast a blazing conflagration. Heat and light filled the air. Dancing flames seemingly with a will of their own engulfed the tree. Throwing glittering ward upon ward around the fire, the heat alongside much of my trembling died instantly. Panting heavily, relief soaked through my sore muscles as the pain ebbed. Stable, I dropped to the stone floor in a heap. Blackness closed around my vision. My thoughts were scattered, going off in every which way. With a final wave of my paw, I kicked the air up into a frenzy. Wind howling around the flaming tree, I broke my wards and the fires blew out. Breathing heavy, I dropped my head to the ground. Everything went black.


	5. Close Encounters With The Dark

Cold, dark… dead. White fog escaped my snout with every breath. I stood, yet there was no ground. I saw, yet there was nothing to see. Pure void stretched out for infinity. Chilling despair clawed at my chest, attempting to wrench the SOUL from my being. Hugging myself tightly, I refused to let that happen. Something stirred in the deep abyss. Unintelligible whispers said and unsaid echoed across all of time and space. I had the feeling it was better not knowing what they meant.

_Greetings._

There was no voice, but I knew something had been said. I sensed a presence growing all around.

_You gave quite the show. I’m almost impressed. Well, it was enough to get my attention._

Suffocating darkness swirled around my lonely self. The presence loomed. Horrifying understanding dawned upon me. This thing forcing words into my mind was not a creature that dwelled in the void, it was the void.

_Smart, aren’t you?_

It was mocking me.

_How about you give me that SOUL of yours? We can save everyone. I promise._

I wanted to speak, to cry out, but there was no air. The roiling Void molded itself to me, pressing against my SOUL. Sick, unnatural cold seeped into the deepest reaches of my mind. Its unholy will brushed against mine. Tendrils of hate touched my SOUL. Nausea brewed in the pit of my stomach. The Void’s embrace was wrong, tainting me to the core. Please stop… I mouthed, but that only encouraged it. Defiled and afraid, I wanted to cry… but I had no eyes.

I awoke sobbing and hypothermic. Blankets covered me from chin to toe, useless against the chill infecting my bones. Echoes of the Void’s taint lingered on my SOUL. The taste of bile grew strong in my mouth. Lurching to the side of the bed, I retched an inky tar. Foregoing the bother to wipe my mouth, I curled up in the blankets and shivered violently. Seemingly endless, tears continued to fall from my eyes, soaking my fur and the pillow jammed beneath my head.

“I just want to go home.” I whimpered. “Mommy, daddy, help me…” I didn’t want to sleep, not after what I saw, but the choice wasn’t mine. Somehow, my body was beyond exhausted. So tired, I couldn’t help but lose myself again. Thankfully my sleep was deep and dreamless.

Steady beeping punctuated the stillness of the room. I opened my eyes. Dim light filtered down from an arrangement of light ‘bulbs’ in the smooth, white ceiling. In fact, everything was white. The walls; the tiled floor, my sheets and gown, the metal door and a host of… objects. An array of shiny rectangles populated by knobs, levers, dark glass and colorful buttons crowded around my bed. Right by my bedside stood a strange metal pole. Strange, because from hooks near the top hung transparent bags filled with a clear liquid. Several tubes drained from these mystery bags, curiously leading underneath my blanket. Peeling back the covers, I saw that the tubes ended in needles. Needles piercing my wrist. Wincing, I pulled my covers back over the disturbing find and just stared up at the ceiling.

Something wasn’t right. I wasn’t exactly feeling myself. Hazy thoughts flickered on the edge of my mind. Try as I might, I couldn’t muster the focus to grab them. It wasn’t helping that my whole body ached. Am I ever going to stop hurting? In one corner of the ceiling, a lensed black box swiveled back and forth. What it was even there for, I had no idea. Three concise knocks rattled against the door. Not soon after it swung open, allowing a rather tall skeleton to strut right in. I uttered not a peep.

He (at least I thought ‘he’ was a he) was garbed in a long, black cloak over a beige turtleneck sweater. His trousers were likewise black, as were his handsome shoes. As skeletons went, he had some ‘meat’ on his bones. As in, his clothes surprisingly weren’t hanging off of bones like you’d expect them to. His skull-like head was sleek, a good representation of what you’d get if asked to draw human bones without ever having seen said anatomy. White pinpricks peered out from the man’s dark eye sockets. Some kind of badge was pinned to his coat. I couldn’t read a word of the strange language. The skeleton-Monster smiled, his thin line of a bony mouth curving up.

“We did not expect you to regain consciousness, Aster. That you did so is, miraculous, to say the least.”

“What happened?” I rasped, my voice scratchy from disuse. His grin faltered.

“The artifact binding your magic had a profound impact on your SOUL. It seems while attached, your body was unable to radiate excess magical energy, a problem ordinary Monsters don’t experience. This build-up would have proved lethal if you had been wearing said artifact for much longer. At some point, you would have simply turned to Dust.” I shuddered at the thought.

“After that little show in the Ruins, you collapsed and the royal family could not resuscitate you. Since you are not an ordinary Monster, they asked me to care for you. How could I say no to Toriel when she unleashes that awful glare?” He chuckled lightly. I on the other hand nearly relapsed.

“Royalty?” I gasped. “They’re the king and queen? Oh dear lord… Dad would flay me alive if he found out how I’d behaved around royalty!” I swear my father is feeling the strangest urge to kick my ass right about now. “I cried in front of the royal family. I’m such an idiot.” I bolted straight up stiff as a board when an awful realization hit me. “I BURNED DOWN THE KING’S TREE!” Kill me now, please.

“Please, don’t over exert yourself.” The man said with a flash of concern in his tone. “The King and Queen have forgiven you, although you may still have to worry about Dobo.” Mister skeleton-man filled me in after glancing at my blank expression. “Dobo is the Captain of the royal guard. He oversees security for the royal family directly. Fiercely loyal, Dobo feels he failed his duty that day. My staff and I have caught him attempting to infiltrate this facility several times. I’m afraid he won’t rest until ‘getting even’. His words, not mine.” I groaned, sinking deeper into the mattress.

“Can this get any worse?” Mister skeleton man looked away. He appeared apologetic.

“The royal family, accompanied by Dobo will be here shortly. I alerted them after your coma broke. My name is W.D Gaster by the way. Please pardon my atrocious manners.” I glared at Gaster. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

“Thank you Gaster, for sending me to my grave.” He flinched at the accusation in my words.

“I’ll, uhh, get some chairs. If you’ll excuse me.” Sweating up a nervous storm, Gaster turned tail and swiftly made his exit.

He didn’t exactly ‘bring’ more chairs. They simply materialized next to my bed, as if having been there all along. I never did get the hang of teleportation magic. Required too much spontaneous arithmetic for my liking; and the consequences for sloppiness turned my stomach. My keen ears picked up on Asriel first. He wasn’t exactly the quietest person. Gaster hadn’t been lying when he said they were coming right away. Butterflies danced in my gut. Now that I knew their full identity, meeting them again was becoming an ordeal.

“Excuse me my prince, but I must ask that you allow me to scout for danger.” The voice was gruff, almost a growl. Must have been Dobo. Shit… he wanted to be the first through the door. Why did Gaster have to leave it open?

“Oh…” I whispered as he appeared in the doorway. Dobo was tall, his sharp ears nearly brushing the frame. As soon as we locked eyes, his blue gaze twisted to a scowl. His canine muzzle was thin and long, the top half covered in black fur while his lower jaw and throat sported a soft brown. His entire body barring head and foot paws, was clad in thick, black plate armor. Angular, perhaps for maximum intimidation. The suit of armor gave off an aura of honorable authority. Amare’s rune was engraved on the chest plate. Two wicked axes rested at his waist.

Dobo took a step into my room. Squinting, he pursed his lips and rose a paw. Pointing at his eyes with two fingers, he brought his paw back down and jabbed a claw in my direction. I just stared, doing the same. Tension ignited between us like a bolt of lightning. He broke away first, returning to the hall.

“It’s safe my king. The villain cannot harm a whimsun in his current state.” I could imagine Asgore rolling his eyes. “And if he makes the attempt…”

“He won’t Dobo.” Toriel snapped. “Aster could have easily incinerated us all, but he didn’t. I do not believe he will now.” That shut him up, but might not have been for the best. If I was dangerous before, he must believe me a grave threat to all monsterkind now.

“Of course, my lady.” He obviously didn’t mean it.

“Let’s go on in instead of hovering by the door.” Asgore suggested. “Aster must be so lonely, having nothing but scientist types watching from their cameras.” I narrowed my eyes at the swiveling black box from earlier. They could see through that?

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Chara plainly stated. And with that they filed in under Dobo’s watchful gaze.

Seating themselves at the chairs by my bedside, the royal family of all Monsters had nothing but smiles for me.

“How are you feeling dear?” Toriel was the first to ask.

“Tired, really. At least I don’t feel like exploding anymore.”

“Gaster explained to us what had happened. We’re all very relieved you’re okay.” Asgore sounded guilty, like this whole situation was his fault.

“I’m… ashamed of what I did, but if you hadn’t removed that stud Asg-your highness, I would be a pile of Dust and bones right now. I’ll always be in your family’s debt. All four of you saved my life. Thank you so, so much.” The Monsters were beaming, only Chara looked away, embarrassment flushing her cheeks crimson.

“Gosh Aster! You’re welcome. We only did the right thing. No one could have left you like that.” The genuine kindness glowing in his eyes melted my SOUL. Dobo rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to make it up to you guys.” Trapped behind the barrier, I resolved to serve the royal family, my saviors, to the end of my days. This promise filled me with DETERMINATION.


	6. Fate Isn't Set In Stone

A mock sun burned brightly above New Home. In a few hours, the orb would dim and resemble a silvery moon. I loved watching ‘night’ fall on the city from the castle walls. Looking on as colors shifted and bright neon lights flared into life filled me with awe. Alas, down on the castle grounds I’d miss this sunset spectacle.

Standing on the edge of a stone court hemmed by gravel, I stared at my opponent with a smirk. Most Boss Monsters could wield the heaviest of weapons with ease. I was no exception, but chose one of the smaller weapons as my preferred. I disliked channeling magic through a weapon, so I needed to keep one of my paws free. Gripping the hilt of my longsword a bit too hard, I adjusted my feet until satisfied with the posture. Dobo stood at my opposite, falling into a combat stance with the practiced ease of a true master. His axes glimmered in the faux sunlight. To even the playing field, we decided on wearing a light coat of chainmail, leather boots, gloves and no helm. Asgore stood by the sidelines, the referee to our sparring match. Toriel, Asriel, Chara, several aristocrats and some royal guardsmen watched from benches set out on the lush grass.

“Begin!” Asgore roared. Dobo rushed forward without so much as a snarl. Damn was he fast. That wouldn’t matter soon. The man was a genius in combat. He literally wrote the books on swordplay, martial arts and a slew of combat enhancing magical techniques. However, his grasp of advanced magics was severely lacking. Budging not a muscle, I was biding my time until the absolute last second. Nope, getting bored. My eyes flashed with the power of my SOUL. Dobo was engulfed in a blue aura. Another flash and the man was still. Shocked gasps rang out from the crowd. Dobo’s eyes went wide. I could feel his SOUL struggle against the prison, but it was futile. My magic was leagues beyond him. Out of everyone here, I think only Asgore could shrug off my aura with a measure of ease.

“C’mon Dobo, this was supposed to be a _magica_ l duel.” I let him go with the wave of a paw.

“I knew you were going to win.” He grumbled, walking back to his starting point.

“Just like I know you’re going to win now.” I teased. He laughed, grinning madly.

“Again!” Asgore bellowed. This time we both charged. Wielding my sword with both paws, I watched the weight shift in his body and struck where I knew he’d end up. My blade slashed through thin air. I fell for his feint far too easily. There was no time to react as he spun behind me. He kicked the crook of my leg, forcing me onto my knees. Without wasting a breath he jabbed key points along my sword arm. My wrist seized up, forcing my paw to splay. Before my sword could hit the floor, Dobo snatched it up and held the blade to my throat.

“Dobo.” I whined. “You’d kill a man with his own sword? How cruel can you be?!” Dobo let me go. He circled around and offered me a paw. I took it gratefully and let him help me up.

“Usually I have more respect than that. For you, I’ll make an exception.” It was morbid, but I couldn’t help but guffaw like an idiot. Dobo soon joined in, his rasping laugh more like a bark.

“I’m touched Dobo, truly.” I grabbed him in a great hug. He returned the embrace for a moment before wriggling free.

Asriel and Chara scampered up to me, followed by an exasperated Toriel.

“Another tie.” I said with a shrug. Reaching behind my head, I undid the bun holding up my hair and let the red locks flow back down around my shoulders.

“You both knew when you would win and lose, why fight?” Chara inquired.

“Mostly because it’s fun.” I flashed her a smile. “And just between us, I think Dobo likes hitting me.” Chara gave me one of her rare smiles. I chuckled. It warmed my heart when she looked happy. Asriel and she had become like siblings to me in the short months we’d known each other.

“You two should really give it a rest.” Toriel interjected. “Gain strength in your areas of weakness and make the next match one to truly remember.” Toriel patted both of her children on the head. “My children, would you mind asking Asgore what he’d like for dinner?” Asriel nodded and dragged Chara away by the hand, seemingly oblivious of their mother’s attempt to shoo them away. I was right when a mischievous twinkle entered Goat-mom’s eye.

“Is there something I can do for you, Toriel?” I whispered. Whatever it was, she seemed to want everyone out of the way.

“On the bench.” She nodded in its general direction. I craned my neck to take a look. Most of the aristocrats had taken their leave or were chatting amongst themselves in the distance. Not her. She was a Boss Monster, and like Toriel, didn’t have much in the way of hair. Unlike Toriel, her snout was slender and her ebony horns curved in an elegant ‘S’ shape. In contrast to the usual snowy white, her fur was a rich brown like fine earth. I had to admit, she was striking, and somewhat familiar…

“Marigold the sweet girl, has attended each and every one of your public matches.”

“I knew she seemed familiar.” I mumbled. The castle’s inhabitants showed up in droves when I started martial training. I believe they were attracted by the novelty of my SOUL. Not to mention the intrigue surrounding my arrival. A half-breed from the surface? Some turned up their nose at me when I revealed details of my life before falling. Most of my responsibility back in the village had been helping around in the orchards. Like everyone I pitched in during harvest, but my specialty was in tending to the trees, warding pests and discouraging weeds from growing. Naturally, once I’d established myself in the castle, I’d been hired on as one of the gardeners. Together, we were transformed into a force that struck fear into the hearts of weeds and aphids everywhere. What I’m trying to say, is that beyond my first few training sessions, fewer Monsters stuck around to watch. Those that did were only here because they were in the area and had nothing better to do.

Toriel nudged my shoulder playfully.

“Go talk to her! When you fight, she has the biggest smile. Poor girl has to keep from swooning when you handle defeat like a joke from an old friend.”

“Tooorieeeel!” I whined, hiding my blushing face like a child. “Stop trying to set me up! Besides, she’s nobility and proper and so pretty!” God, I can’t believe I said that. Toriel rolled her eyes.

“This is for your own good, young man. Do you think Asgore had the guts to ask me out? Hah! The man could barely say a word, he was shaking so badly.” And off she went, making a beeline for Marigold. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“Toriel!” I screamed in my loudest whisper. “Don’t do it goat-mama!” Too late. Taking notice of her queen, Marigold hastily stood and gave a curtsy. Toriel just waved her off and engaged the pretty Monster in conversation. A look of shock graced Marigold’s features as Toriel no doubt exaggerated my infatuation. They shared a few more words and took their leave. Marigold passed me an inquisitive glance before walking out of view. Boasting a triumphant grin, Toriel all but skipped back to me with a new spring in her step.

“Be at the Selkie Skedaddle at nine o’ clock sharp. The establishment rests at the northeastern corner of the Mounds in New Home. Wear something nice, clean up that unruly mane and Aster…” Toriel cast a glare so devastating the blood drained from my face. “If I find out Marigold was stood up, well, I believe Dobo will find he has orders to run you out of town.” Goat-mom blinked and the look was gone. “I hope you two have a good time, now shoo!” Toriel giggled, her auburn eyes twinkling in the light. Mother of mercy… I was in shock the whole way down to the armory. Toriel could be terrifying when she wanted. I guess you don’t last long as queen without a certain ruthlessness.

Having returned my borrowed armor and sword, I wasted no time in rushing to my room. ‘Room’ being an understatement. Letting myself in, I groped alongside the wall to find the switch. Warm, yellow light filled the residence with the press of a button. Closing the door behind me, I couldn’t help but grin. I remembered standing here months ago when Asgore gave me the place. None of it felt real. I had my own home; a job to raise gold, and amazing people I felt honored to call family. Family… that was a sore spot of mine. Some days the guilt and sorrow would be too much to handle. Everyone noticed the bags under my eyes, the continuous frown pulling on my face. Mom and dad, all my friends, the people I cared about… did they think me dead? Were they safe? Depression plagued me for my first few weeks in the underground. My family probably thought two of their own had been taken on the same day. Red SOULs were exceedingly rare. My people thought of them as augurs of fate, a sign events were beginning to unfold that would cause great upheaval; and ultimately, great good or terrible evil. To lose two would crush them. I could only pray they kept cool heads and refrained from stupid action. The not knowing was killing me. It was killing them too, I somehow knew. Well, that certainly put a hamper on my spirits.

Sighing, I strolled into the living room and opened the curtains. Behind them lay a glass sliding door leading to a balcony. I’d set up some chairs and a small table outside. When my feelings would haunt me, I took solace in a cup of tea and the mesmerizing lights of New Home. Tearing my eyes away from stone towers painted grey by the mock sun, I turned to enter my hall. At the end was my laundry room, where I stored towels and everything I needed to wash my clothes. Heh, the things you could do with electricity. Praise be to Gaster for its discovery and the Core that powers the kingdom. Spaced about a meter from my laundry closet were two doors facing each other. On the right, my comfy room. On the left, my bathroom.

Buck naked as the day I was born, I stepped into the shower and ran the hot water. Steaming liquid poured from the shower head. Dunking my head under the stream, I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. That light pressure was like a massage for my scalp. It was divine. Going through the motions of lather and rinse, my mind invariably wandered. New Home… I loved watching the city, but visiting? Hell no. I’d never been much of a social butterfly, but coming to the underground turned me into a total hermit. Sure, I had friends, great friends. Gaster; the royal family, Dobo; we were like kin. I just never left the castle. There was a method to my madness though.

Back during the Great War, Boss Monsters served as generals, coordinators of the war effort. As such, they were major targets for assassination, and led by example on the front lines. They were slaughtered en masse. As the noble families withered, eventually the only heirs to survive did so only because they were children or crippled in combat. As a result, most Boss Monsters alive today were either born underground or never saw battle. They were far more welcoming to my presence than other Monsters. By and large, Monsterkind possessed lifespans far greater than Humanity’s. A lot of war veterans are still alive and well. I could only imagine the incomprehensible terror of facing an army of Humans, bearing the full might of their SOULs into battle. Monsters dusted left and right; magic thrown with little effect, the strength of humanity’s hate and cruelty washing over the battlefield like a grinning miasma. I understood their bitterness, the anger and crushing sadness. My arrival and subsequent endorsement by the royal family had been huge news. Everyone knew I was half human by now, and that brought back a lot of bad memories. First Chara, now me? Some Monsters were beginning to think the crown loved Humans more than their own people.

Shutting off the water, I threw open the curtain and stepped outside. Grabbing the towel I’d set aside, I began the tedious process of wringing my fur of every drop of water. When I was satisfied, I tied the now damp towel around my waist and stepped before the mirror above the sink.

“Hello there.” I purred, striking a few poses. “Looking good Aster.” Flexing my arms, I admired the muscles I’d built up from Dobo’s training regimen. Instead of taking after grandfather, my body resembled my father’s. I stood straight and tall, thick muscles on a sturdy frame. Broad-chested and bearing wide shoulders, I thought of myself as quite the ram. Although, next to Asgore I paled in comparison. The man was a titan, looming over any who dare approach him.

Choosing the right clothing was a daunting task. Rifling through my closet, I wracked my brains for inspiration. Casual wear was forbidden, as I suspected this ‘Selkie Skedaddle’ had to be a fine establishment if the aristocracy frequented. In the end, I chose one of my nicer robes. Deep green, the soft fabric ended just above my ankles and unlike the other robes I owned, didn’t billow around my frame like I was wearing an improvised cape of bedsheets. I had to admit, the robes hugging my form were truly dashing, refining my kind aura into one of gentle compassion. Its sleeves weren’t flowing as was standard for such apparel. Instead, the tailor kept the arms narrow so as to define my musculature. She’d also added stunning embroidery in the shape of flowing asters born of red and gold thread. Careful not to wrinkle the garment, I slipped it on over briefs and straightened out a few bothersome creases. I reminded myself to thank Toriel yet again for this gift straight from the heart. The woman had talent, no one could dispute it without feeling their lies crawling on their back.

Okay hair, what am I going to do with you? Not much, I decided. Simply pulling my hair behind my shoulder, I combed my bangs until respectable and grabbed my coin pouch before taking a peek at my ridiculous grandfather clock. Eight thirty… perfect time to head out. Not wanting to look like a total bum, I checked my wallet and sighed in relief when I spotted the equivalent of six hundred gold pieces. If I’d gotten there and discovered I couldn’t pay… Damn, if Marigold didn’t rip me a new one I’d kick my own ass.

New Home was filled with laughter, drunken jeers, whooping teens… I’d never seen a place more lively. Bright lights and neon signs cast warm light on the city streets. Briskly strolling down the sidewalk I passed bars and shops of all kinds. Every once in a while I took a quick glance through the windows, catching the cheerful faces of Monsters drinking with friends and customers chatting up clerks at the register. The knowledge that even cast underground, Monsters hadn’t given up living, given up hope… that filled me with DETERMINATION.

“Why is it so cold?” I grumbled, my breath coming in a fog. I’d have to speak with Gaster about re-routing some of that steam from Hotland to the city. If not for my thick fur, I’d actually have to buy a coat! Nearing an intersection, I spotted the Selkie Skedaddle sandwiched comfortably between two towers. I frowned, taking in the exterior. Beneath the winking head of a seal the restaurant’s name was emblazoned in solid green lights. Real nice and cheery, but not exactly the epitome of finery. Toriel really thought of everything, didn’t she? A nice loud, cheery place was perfect for a first date, screw fanciness! Although, now I felt severely overdressed. Ah well. Stopping to take a deep breath, I let my lips curl into a smile. I was determined to show Marigold a good time, and maybe she would be… I dunno, the one?

Steam from access vents to beneath the city billowed up around the mouth of an alley. Walking by, I’d no reason to be afraid. Dozens like it have already come and gone. Paying attention only to the looming date, I missed the vines until it was too late. Bearing vicious thorns, they cut fabric and skin alike to red ribbons. Snapping my arms and legs together, smaller tendrils snaked across my paws, rendering even my fingers immobile. Unable to magic my way out of this, I tried to scream but surprise! More vines had already wrapped around my snout to lock my jaws in place. Snarling and struggling with all my might, I was impervious to the pain lacerating my skin. Blood pooled on the sidewalk as I was dragged into the predator’s den.

Vines slammed me against a damp wall, the breath whooshing from my nostrils. Three Monsters surrounded me. One of them was covered in clothing, gloves, a hooded face shrouded in dark. It was my attacker; thorny tendrils poured from the face of its hood, the mass of my bindings and those snaking vines was far more than the diminutive body standing before me. Keeping watch by the steam was a short furred dog-monster. Clad in a puffy jacket, cold steel glinted in the depths of one of his pockets.

“Get off his chest Ivy.” Growled their probable leader. Around my torso the pressure relented. Draconic, with piercing green eyes. The dragon’s clothes were dark and patchy, holes in the back for his wings and tail. A sharp ridge ran along the center of his long head. The man’s gold scales glinted dully in the light. He struck with the speed of a snake. The back of his hand collided with the side of my head hard. I winced, feeling the sting bloom all over my cheek. The dragon grinned, his eyes chips of ice. “Too easy.” He laughed. I growled, anger seeping into my glare. If my mouth wasn’t tied shut, I’d show the reptile who the real dragon was. “With your SOUL, I can cross the barrier and free all Monsterkind.” His nose wrinkled in disgust after looking me over. “Disgusting. What whore would breed with a Human? I’m feeling sick just looking at you. After I take six more SOULs, I’ll put your people out of their misery. Don’t worry, they won’t suffer for long.” That BASTARD! I didn’t know Monsters could be so depraved. The fucker pulled out the hand he’d been hiding in his jacket, revealing a shining dirk. I continued to stare defiant even though my heart was bursting with fear.

“Let me see…” He mumbled to himself. Pointing the blade to my chest, it seemed as if was straining to hear a particular sound. “There.” His arm jabbed forward. I whimpered as the dirk severed muscle, nicked bone and pierced my heart. Agony as he twisted the blade. Tears leaked from my eyes without consent. In one fluid motion the dragon withdrew his blade and flicked off the gore. Pain lanced through my chest. Blood poured through the wound, so much blood… the coppery tang hanging in the air made my head spin. I could hardly breathe. Hang on! Hang on, hang on… my limbs were going numb. Fog blanketed my thoughts as utter black swallowed my vision. I can’t die! I won’t die. I died.

 

_The knowledge that even cast underground, Monsters hadn’t given up living, given up hope… that filled me with DETERMINATION._

 

Muted conversation filled the air; laughter, the slurred speech of drunken Monsters boomed on the city streets and from the open doorways of local bars. Reality blinked before my eyes and filled my lungs with sweet breath. Life pulsed through my heart, whole, even when it wasn’t moments ago. I just stood there on the sidewalk, earning confused glares from passerby. Blinking slowly, I felt my chest and discovered no wetness, no wound. No scratches from those thorns, nothing. If not for the lingering pain on my skin, in my torso, I could’ve sworn nothing had happened. I didn’t die, except that I did. Pushing down the feeling of dread and fear, I hurried on to avoid being late for my date.

The Selkie Skedaddle was across the intersection, waiting, just as I remembered it. Only one obstacle stood in my way. To the right was the gaping maw of an alley, its depths obscured by vented steam. Apprehension clawed at my belly. Fuck this. If what I saw was true… I never wanted to feel that ever again. Running across the deserted street, I peered into the steam cloud from a safe distance.

Holding out my paw, I conjured a floating ball of fire. With the other, I whipped the air into a frenzy and blew away the veil. Monsters. The dragon, the hooded figure, the dog… they lay in wait, two of their faces in open shock from being foiled so easily. Breathing hard, heart fluttering, I ran to the Selkie Skedaddle and rushed inside like I’d seen a ghost. Paws shaking, eyes wide with horror, I turned back to the door and looked through its glass panes. Nothing. Not a soul stirred. I was safe. For now. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sighed and resolved to speak with Gaster as soon as I could. For now… I still had that date. I only hoped to have my nerves under control before I came face to face with Marigold. No one would believe what just happened, because it never did. Did I just change my future? Knowing that I should be dead, but against all odds became the master of my own fate, refusing death… that filled me with the most DETERMINATION I’d ever felt.


	7. Time Is A Circle

Gaster stood before an impressive display of monitors. Odd machines hummed quietly all around. Coiling tubes and vats of clear liquid lined the walls. Antennae vibrated slightly as if shook by wind, and if you peered real hard, the sensor array would shimmer as if it were a mirage. Hands clasped behind his back, the skeleton man patiently awaited the arrival of his protégée. The door behind him opened and slammed shut. Only open for a moment, the smell of burning metal hung thick on the air… so strong Gaster could taste it, almost see it. Sneakers scuffed on the smooth linoleum floor.

“Ah geez dad, you paranoid time demons are going to give you a bad time?” Gaster turned his head, eyeing his son without shifting his pose.

“You know as well as I do Sans, that the instruments in this laboratory are rendered useless by interference generated by normal time-space.” Sans came to stand before his father and mentor, bony hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

“I’m just sayin’ passing through ten doors, radiation baths and breaking the uncertainty principle to get here every time is killing me, is all.” The eye-lights in the shorter, stockier skeleton’s sockets were bright as stars.

“I considered implementing more stringent counter measures. You know how important it is only you or I EVER step foot in this room.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sans waved his father off. “I know. Now, wanna explain why you called?” A smile spread across Gaster’s smooth skull.

“Everything is set up and calibrated within acceptable parameters. The instruments have already been activated. We can finally begin to undertake the task Asgore has set upon us.” Sans’ eyes were wide. His usual jokester demeanor was dropped in favor for a look of quiet disbelief.

“That’s… That’s really something.” He whispered. “Think we can do it? Break the barrier?” Gaster patted his son on the head.

“I know we can. With the Core’s secondary features coming online soon, everything is coming into place nicely. Now, first we need to…” Gaster stopped mid-sentence as the ground beneath their feet buckled and quaked. Flashes of red light flared into existence as alarms wailed. Only dark before, the monitor array at the head of the room came to life in a blaze of color. White lines scribbled across the screens, color-coded gradients of magical energy suffused throughout the underground fluctuated wildly. Machines shot sparks as they were broken apart, some even tipping over and shattering all over the ground. The antennae that existed and yet did not were clearly visible, so real it hurt to look at them. Sans fell to the floor, fear quickening the beat of his SOUL.

“What in paps’ name is this!?” He cried to Gaster as the tall skeleton ran to the monitors, somehow keeping his balance. His sharp gaze was fixated on one screen in particular; a black and white grid warping and bending in ways anyone who saw knew it shouldn’t.

“A powerful force… here in the Underground! Someone or something is causing reality to shift! Time and space itself are bending, our ‘story’, causality, actions and reactions are being re-written.”

After a while, the shaking ceased and the world was still. Beads of sweat rolled down Sans’ forehead.

“What, who…” He was quiet for a second. “We’re lucky to have been in this room, at this point in time, aren’t we?” Gaster looked worried as he read sprawling scrolls printing from the monitors.

“Yes we are. This room is insulated from the rest of the Universe, as you very well know. Besides being required for our research to even take place, we have the added benefit of being sheltered from events that rock reality itself.”

“Let me look at those.” Sans growled, staring at the monitors and loose printouts scattered about the floor. “No way.” He breathed, absorbing the data at breakneck speeds. “Sheltered by the barrier, the surface was protected from the wave, but the entire Underground was affected… Time just rolled back five minutes.” Sans stated the fact as if he couldn’t believe it even after experiencing the anomaly himself.

“Apparently, that is the case. Since we were not affected, you and I my son are the only ones with even the faintest inclination something massive has transpired.” An idea popped into Sans’ head. Pulling out a retractable keyboard from beneath the primary monitor, he began typing commands at a lightning pace.

“You remembered to have the observation cameras feed into this room, right?” Gaster nodded, understanding brightening his eyes.

“I did, and since the data was stored here, the video should still exist.” Gaster turned his eyes to the monitor showcasing magical discrepancies across the Underground. “I’ll tell you which cameras to view.” The anomaly was instantaneously recognizable. A blazing sun of white, the rest of the Underground by comparison looked devoid of energy entirely. “Try New Home, northeastern corner of the Mounds.” Sans grunted in response.

Searching through camera feeds dated a minute or so before the anomaly, it wasn’t long before the culprit gained a face. Not many Monsters were on the streets of the Mounds at the time.

“Hey. I think I see that new friend of yours, the weird human-monster hybrid? He’s dressed up, looks like he’s going on a date.” Sans’ face paled, which was an incredible achievement since his rotund skull was already white. “Look at this, Gaster.” Sans’ voice was shaking. On the largest monitor played a black and white recording. Aster was strolling down the sidewalk. He looked happy. Gaster watched intently, unnerved by how upset his son had become. As Aster passed by the mouth of an alley, Gaster’s metaphorical blood went cold. Vines of a sort snaked along the ground, stealthily approaching their prey. Aster was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice until it was too late. They grabbed him, binding his arms and snout to prevent spell casting. There was a lot of blood, and Aster was dragged into the alley.

“Tell me there’s a camera in that alley.” Gaster’s voice was grave. Sans could only nod weakly before throwing up the next feed.

Gaster wanted to scream, but his body wouldn’t let him. He could only sit still, paralyzed by shock. Pressed up against a wall, Aster was assaulted by three Monsters. One of them, a dragon by the looks of it, slapped him across the face. Before the Royal Scientist could even make sense of what was happening, the dragon had some kind of blade. The coils wrapped around Aster’s chest moved to reveal his vulnerable torso. With practiced ease and not even a flinch, the dragon buried the blade to its hilt in Aster’s body. From the position of the strike, Gaster could tell it pierced straight through the Magician’s heart.

“I… I wasn’t expecting to see this.” Gaster murmured, his voice hoarse. “Dad.” Sans laid a hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “Aster is the anomaly. Watch.” And Gaster watched. Moments after Aster bled out, he vanished. No dust, no bones like he said his kind left behind… just gone. Shortly after, static consumed the screen. Gaster had a bad feeling in the place his gut would be if he’d had one. Looking through the papers still clutched in his hands, Gaster searched for the unique signature of Aster’s SOUL after the anomaly. Time had reset. He was still alive. “Watch the distribution of magic in real time Sans. Aster’s SOUL is unique and will register as an outlier.” Sans did as he was told.

“Found it.”

“Now watch it. I pray events do not play out like last time.” A tense five minutes passed as Sans correlated Aster’s position with the latest recordings and the signature of his SOUL.

“He’s acting weird.” Sans muttered, almost to himself. Almost as if… Sans froze as Aster approached the same alley where he’d once met his end. Aster froze too, like he knew. “I’ve found where the timeline diverges.” Sans announced, motioning for his father to watch again. Instead of walking in front of the alley only to be grabbed by vines, Aster hurried across the street and stared into the billowing cloud of steam. In one paw he conjured a fireball. He used the other to summon a gale to rip apart the murderer’s veil of steam. They were there. Aster knew. Aster turned back time.

“I need to speak with him, right now.” Gaster said in a strained voice, his eye sockets dark.

“I’m coming too.” Sans asserted. His father didn’t put up a fight. Together, the two skeletons left the room and its wreckage of ruined machines. Someone had a LOT of explaining to do. Another someone had even more testing to do. That last someone was just along for the ride.


	8. Asters and Marigolds in Bloom

“Aster? What’s wrong, you’re shaking…” A woman’s voice, concerned and unsure. I turned around. Marigold’s green eyes twinkled with worry. Of course it was going to be Marigold. Taking a few steady breaths to calm myself, I gave her a small smile.

“Some men decided to harass me while I was on my way. Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Half-truths, better than whole lies. She furrowed her brows, like she could tell it was more serious than harassment, but let it go in the end.

Standing in the lobby, I bowed to the lady.

“Greetings fair maiden, we already know each other’s names, but I’d like to tell you myself. I’m Aster.” I extended a hand, wondering if she’d take it. A coy smile spread across her face.

“It is quite the honor to finally meet face to face, Sir Aster.” She teased, mimicking the mannerisms of ‘proper’ nobility. “Your exploits precede you. Lords and ladies cry out your name from the tallest parapets. Town criers shout your valiance to the applauding masses!” She giggled, placing her paw in mine. I bent my knee and knelt, giving the back of her paw a quick kiss.

“None dare speak your many virtues, for they cannot do you justice. The wind itself races to spread the joy of your pure SOUL. Warriors filled with anger see the error of their ways in your beautiful eyes.” I broke the corny speech and just came out with it. “You are beautiful Marigold, and your SOUL is sincere.” I could feel that very culmination of her being blush. I wasn’t lying either. She wore a simple sky-blue dress and held herself with confidence. Marigold radiated an aura of warmth and kindness befitting of one who took part in guiding her people.

“You’re quite handsome yourself Aster. Perhaps we should ask for a table?” I got back on two feet and gave the woman her paw back.

“That sounds great.” I beamed, walking by her side to the front desk. A seal Monster leaned against the white wood. His old age was apparent by the white in his whiskers. I had to stifle a laugh at his appearance. Navy blue jacket, polished brass buttons, funny white hat... The man dressed himself like a captain! He did feel the part, in his defense. In close proximity, the subtle scent of a sea breeze wafted into my nostrils. He flashed us a welcoming smile. Sparkles like sunlight glittering on the waves filled his seafoam eyes.

“Brought a man this time devious siren?” He winked at Marigold. I didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t scare him off Rufus! Not like the last one, not yet…” Rufus and Marigold shared a knowing laugh. Sweat started beading under my fur.

“Alright, just tell me if the lad gives you any trouble. Me and the guys’ll have a little ‘chat’ with Mr. Rich boy.” Marigold rolled her eyes.

“Aster isn’t an aristocrat Rufus. He lives in the servants’ ward and looks after the castle gardens.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Rufus widened his eyes. “Never thought I’d see a Boss Monster so humble in all my days.” His gaze flicked to Marigold. “Besides you of course, sweetheart.” I scratched my neck, slightly embarrassed at Rufus’ compliment.

“Well, I was raised to appreciate the things we had. Everything people needed we made right there in the village, no outside contact of any sort. You never know when you’ll lose everything.” Marigold and Rufus were silent. Great job Aster. You’ve gone and spoiled what’s supposed to be a fun date.

“Sorry for souring the mood.” I apologized nervously, gauging their reactions.

“I don’t know what hurts more. That we’re trapped down here to slowly rot, or that some of our kind still live on the surface, at the mercy of humans.” Rufus’ tone was grim. Sadness flashed in Marigold’s eyes, replaced by determination almost immediately.

“C’mon guys, let’s focus on where we are now and what we’re going to do! We’ll break the barrier and bring justice to the surface, but now… I think we really need a party.” Marigold flashed Rufus a crooked grin. “I think we’ll skimp on the dinner and head straight to drinks and dancing.” Rufus shook his head exasperatedly.

“Try to keep it under control this time Siren. I don’t want the guard showing up and making a scene.” Marigold grabbed my paw and dragged me with her.

“I’m sure there won’t be a problem. Aster looks like someone who can’t handle his alcohol. I’ll probably have to carry him back to the castle before things get fun.”

“I’m right here you know!” I protested, blushing so fiercely my cheeks turned pink. Marigold only giggled.

Raucous laughter filled the tavern half of the Skedaddle. Dark wood walls and a plush, deep green carpet accented the dim lighting with a comfy atmosphere. Light fixtures hung over round tables, cigarette smoke illuminated by weak rays. A couple of pool tables sat at each end of the spacious room. The bar, manned by a gruff bear-monster missing half an ear was set up along one of the side walls. Bottles and decanters were displayed proudly behind the bar, an inspiring motley of colors ranging from mellow amber to chipper green. Monsters were everywhere; laughing, talking, singing (real badly mind you). Nostalgia made my heart swell. This place reminded me of a birth ceremony I’d experienced in the village. Not even our intense paranoia could stop us from celebrating the new life of a child. We’d gone wild that night, halving our whole stock of spirits at an impressive speed. First time I’d gotten drunk and I’d never been happier. Especially when a girl I liked asked me to follow her someplace private… Get your mind out of the gutter Aster!

Marigold led me to a stage in the middle of the room, where a ton of people gathered. Up on stage some Monsters were screaming incoherently into a microphone, attempting to sing by the looks of it. ‘Attempting’, but sure was it hilarious despite the ringing in my ears.

“Hey Ralph. I’ll have two hard spider ciders please.” Marigold waved to a purple eight legged monster as we took our seats not far from the stage.

I drummed my fingers on the table, gazing at my date.

“Knock knock.” I leaned forward, grinning. I rapped my knuckles on the wood.

“Who’s there?” She replied, narrowing her eyes. A suspicious smile curved her lips.

“Goat.”

Marigold fell for the trap before she could stop herself.

“Goat who?” As soon as she said the third word, she covered her mouth with a paw.

“I goat you!” The both of us chuckled at the horrible joke. “Bad jokes, cheap laughs, I’m full of them.” I shrugged apologetically.

“You’ve _goat_ to share them with me sometime.” Marigold winked after dropping that bomb. I could barely keep myself from spluttering with laughter.

“So, I take it you’re not actually a stranger to the Selkie?” She shrugged.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Just a warning, I didn’t get the feeling she was uncomfortable revealing her history. I picked up my ears and flapped them around.

“I’m all ears.” She giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Well, the story goes back to the Great War.” I smiled reassuringly.

“You can stop whenever you like. I won’t push.” Marigold gave me a grateful nod.

“My family was hit hard by the war. I was born after we’d already been sealed underground, but my parents never moved on from the decimation of our family. Out of everyone; uncles, aunts, cousins… only my brother survived. Soon after I turned four, my parents fell down.” My face blanked when I heard the term. She saw my expression change and moved to explain. “When a Monster loses hope, we ‘fall down’. A fallen Monster becomes comatose, and soon turns to Dust. Fallen Monsters die and it’s very rare for a Monster to wake up, to regain their hope before dying.”

“Oh.” I said plainly. That didn’t happen to Magicians, and certainly not Humans. If we lost hope, the only way we could die was if we took our own lives. Marigold’s eyes were brimming with sadness. I wanted so very badly to comfort her, but I didn’t know if it’d be appropriate.

“They died, and I stopped aging. I was going to be a four year old forever, if it wasn’t for my brother.” I couldn’t even imagine not being able to grow up. One of the many sad possibilities of being born a Boss Monster. Eternal youth, watching everyone you love die… or have children, and eventually they’ll be the ones to watch you die as your SOUL power becomes their inheritance. “Eventually, my brother decided to take matters into his own hands. He loved me so much, the thought that I would never grow up, never find love… it broke his heart.” Marigold closed her eyes at this point. Her voice was quiet. I had to strain to hear her words. “There’s a ritual among Boss Monsters, so old no one remembers who created it. My brother performed the ritual, and his SOUL power became linked to mine. When I found out, I screamed and cried, but he only smiled and gave me one of his big hugs. The ritual is usually only performed between old, childless Boss Monsters weary of life, and young children with no future. Because two SOULs tied in this manner drain at a faster pace.” My eyes widened. I knew where she was going with this.

“He’s… gone. Isn’t he.” I whispered, looking into Marigold’s face. Her eyes were still closed, but a few tears had managed to leak from under the seal.

“Tezel only lived twenty one more years before he died. He kept telling me to have hope, to live and love. For him. He told me to stay determined, that it’s the world’s fault, not mine, that he was going to die.” My SOUL ached when she started openly crying. I stopped caring if my actions would be misconstrued as inappropriate, I couldn’t just sit there while Marigold felt the scars of her past reopen and bleed.

Walking over to Marigold’s side, I knelt down and gently draped my arms around her shoulders. Just like mom would have done if I’d come back from grandfather’s house, like I’ve seen her do…

“It’s not okay, is it?” I said softly. “I hate it when people tell me it’s going to be okay, that time heals all wounds. Don’t they get it? You’ve lost someone, we’ve lost someone so close they might as well have taken a chunk of our SOULs when they left. I’d hate myself if I ever felt okay about their absence, because I’m afraid it means I never really loved them, you know? If I can get over it, was it real? We both know the answer to that question…”

“It’s real.” She whispered. “It hurts so bad because it was always real.”

“I know.” I whispered back, patting her on the back with all the care in the world. “Marigold… In the end, all we can really do is live like they wanted us to. We need to have hope, have DETERMINATION and be people that’ll have their hearts bursting with pride and love, wherever they are now. When I meet my grandfather at the end of my days, I want to see him beaming, laughing, tears falling down his face because he’s just so proud of who I became, who I stayed. That, despite everything… it’s still me. Still us.” Marigold gripped one my paws.

“I know Aster, but that’s all we can do, isn’t it? Just live.” Marigold brushed the tears from her eyes. I helped her stand.

“We can do a lot more Marigold. Every day people suffer, but no one has to suffer alone. Just by being there when someone needs it, listening to their story, lending a helping hand to everyone in need… We can vanquish despair by giving people hope. Hatred will fade when shown kindness. Rage disappears when given a gentle smile and a kind gesture. With true understanding, we can save everyone.” Marigold gave me a sincere smile. It reached her eyes and made them shine.

“You have a good SOUL Aster. Don’t let anyone take it from you.” I shrugged.

“I’m determined is all.” Marigold sighed.

“Modest too. How about we go take a walk through the castle gardens? I’m not in the mood to party anymore.” I nodded, leaving a few coins behind to pay for the drinks that never made it past our lips.

We were the only Monsters around, the gardens were deserted. Walking beside Marigold on the lawns, I relished the feel of soft grass and cool dew between my feet.

“The gardens are lovely.” Marigold commented.

“Sure are.” I agreed, taking slow sniffs of the cool night air. “The flowers, the dew… everything smells so incredible after dark.” Marigold knelt by a bed of morning glories to smell the pretty white and purple flowers.

“They smell like compassion.” Marigold looked up at me and smiled warmly. I grinned.

“I do give them all the love I can spare.” Marigold set herself gently on the wet grass.

“How do you care for them? Do you put on your boots and grab a trowel, ready to battle those foul weeds?” She was teasing, and it worked.

“If that’s what it takes.” I told her, sitting down by her side. The dew soaked through my robe, but the chill was pleasant. “I use a combination of magic and tools. The plants appreciate the work you put into caring for them. They feel loved when I put my back into the work. It’s all worthwhile when I see them healthy and thriving.”

“You care about them a lot.” I flashed her a smile. “What kind of magic do you use to garden?” Her eyes twinkled with curiosity.

“You’re going to want to see this.” I told her, searching for a root bulb beneath the grass. Spreading my senses through the earth, I found a healthy soon-to-be-flower and encircled it in blue magic. Gesturing to the ceiling, I caused the flower bulb to rise from the ground. Commanding it to float onto my outstretched palm, I dispelled the aura and held it up for Marigold to see. “Back in my village, I was great at getting our orchards and crops to grow. All you gotta do, is show them you care.” Cupping the bulb in my paws, I focused my magic into an aura around it. Glowing a soft green, the bulb shifted in my paws. Bathing the living being with positivity, I told it through magic how much I wanted to see it grow, how deeply I hoped it would reach its full potential. “The trick is to let the plant be your guide. It knows what to do, I’m only supplying the energy.” Allowing my green magic to entwine with the bulb, I could feel the plant slowly absorb the power. Letting the magic flow to where it was needed, I watched as the bulb sprouted. Roots radiated from the bulb. A delicate shoot emerged from the top. Leaves unfurled from the widening stem. At the plant’s peak formed a bud. Only moments later and beautiful blue petals unfurled, golden anthers waved in the slight wind.

Marigold was awestruck.

“I’ve heard our farmers do the same, but everyone involved says the process is long and draining.” Getting up on my feet, I strutted to an empty flower bed and knelt down. Getting my paws dirty, I busied myself digging the flower a new home. When satisfied with the hole’s dimensions, I carefully placed the roots in the depression and filled it in with dark earth. Brushing dirt from the front of my robe, I returned to Marigold and threw myself down on the grass. Wetness seeped into my back as I gazed up at the ceiling. Pitch black and a few weak rays of ‘moonlight’ winked back.

“It’s gotta be my Humanish SOUL. Magicians are pretty powerful. I’m not strong, can’t suplex boulders, but I could probably blast a mountain off the map if my heart was in it.” Marigold nudged me playfully.

“c’mon, King Asgore can do that too. He’s the most powerful Monster in the Underground! Monsters flocked to his side when the Humans started slaughtering us. Not only was he able to unite our people under one kingdom, Asgore had the power to stave off the Human attacks. With him at the helm, our warriors managed to save us from extermination.” Marigold’s eyes filled with stars as she spoke. I pouted, feeling something twinge in my SOUL. Marigold sighed. “It’s getting late, I should be going home.” I rolled over onto my belly, watching her stand.

“Would you object if I walked you home?” Marigold giggled.

“You’d better not.” I frowned, almost hurt.

“Did I really make such a terrible impression?”

“Oh! No, you were wonderful, and pretty cute…” I felt my cheeks blush. Her words made my heart flutter. By the look on her face she felt the same. “It’s just that Rufus might be home by now. I never answered your question earlier, how I knew everyone at the Selkie.” Marigold had a sheepish smile. “After my brother died, he took it upon himself to look after me. Rufus was an old family friend, but became more like a father to me. He’s the muscle behind our company, taking care of public relations and employment while I administer to negotiations, legalities and finances.” Oh. I mouthed the word. “He’s got ears and eyes everywhere in his beloved Selkie.” Marigold gave me the warmest smile. I could feel my heart melting. “Thank you for comforting me earlier, I mean it. Rufus however, might take it as some kind of trick. I’ll introduce you two properly someday, but for now, I’ll need to smooth things over.”

“Alright.” I smiled, trying not to let my face betray my nerves. Rufus was someone I knew would make my life hell if I ran afoul of the man. Clambering up to my feet, I stood before Marigold and offered a paw. “Well, I had a good time. Want to do this again sometime?” Marigold took my paw in a firm grasp.

“Of course. I enjoyed walking with you Aster. You seem like a good guy. I’ll see you tomorrow. We can get some lunch or coffee.” And with that she took her leave. Strolling down the lawn back toward the castle, her blue dress sparkling like it was studded with stars.


	9. Treason Runs Deep Underground

Dirt stained my paws and knees. My robes were damp with dew. An enormous smile turned my face into the beaming sun. Skipping down hallway after hallway within Asgore’s castle, my SOUL felt light and warm. I was giddy, my magic causing me to glow a bright red. Marigold wanted to see me again! The date was a roaring success! I expected my feet to touch the stone floor, but they never did.

“Oh!” I widened my eyes in shock. Heh. Such joy filled my heart that I was kept floating aloft after that last skip. Weightless, I decided to just roll with it. Feet dangling, I let my will carry me back home and by extension, to a calming bath and some of my favorite snickerdoodles.

Setting myself down in front of my door, I shivered at the cool touch of stone against my footpads. Twisting the door knob, I entered my dark home and reached to flip on the lights when I heard it. My sofa was creaking. Somebody was here, in my home, waiting for me in the dark… Fear sent a chill down my spine, gripped my heart in its dreadful vice. Was it them? Did those murderers come here to ply their luck? I snarled, all my joy evaporating in an instant. Rage exploded within my SOUL, causing it to thrum violently deep within.

“NOT THIS TIME!” I roared, my voice a beast’s. I didn’t bother getting a read on their SOULs. Not like evaluating their LOVE would do me any good. Sensing their power, their startled magic, I threw my paws forward. Raw power exploded from my SOUL, the invisible radiance painting my living room. Gesturing down with a finger, my will compressed space itself. Blue magic filled the air, forcing reality itself to become solid as it bent beneath my will. Fear quickened the pulse of my enemy’s SOULs, all two of them. Just… two? Wait a second.

I made space itself inflexible and stalwart as stone. Practice Blue magic long enough and it became a part of you, like any arm or leg. I could feel my prisoners’ SOULs as if they were in the palm of my paw. Sensing their essence, I recognized one as familiar. He was analytic, possessed of a sharp intellect, vast creativity and a genius bordering on insanity.

“Shit! Shit, shit…” I cursed, feeling sick for attacking a friend. My left eye flashed blue and the aura vanished. Space resumed its fluidity and the SOULs went free. Quickly switching on the lights, I saw a disheveled Gaster and some stranger sitting on my couch. They were breathless, eyes wide with fright.

“Holy fuck dad.” The unfamiliar skeleton breathed. His skull was rounder than Gaster’s, wider and bearing a huge toothy grin. Actually, his whole body was far sturdier than Gaster’s. He was short and stocky, big-boned some would call it. It was apparent even under his lab coat. “You weren’t kidding. The goat’s a badass.”

“Yes.” Gaster finally spoke, the grim edge to his tone raising my hackles.

“Please forgive me.” I pleaded, running over to their side. Anxiety and fear at what I could have done rocked me to the core. My body was shaking so hard I couldn’t keep my knees from knocking together. “I’m so, so sorry! Are you hurt? I thought you were someone else…” Tears started spilling from the corners of my eyes. “I should have been more careful. I could have k-k…” I couldn’t bring myself to say the word.

“I take it back.” Gaster’s son said blankly, his eye sockets going dark. “The guy’s a pansy.” Gaster summoned a pale hand and slapped his son on the side of his skull.

“Sans…” He growled quietly to the skeleton rubbing his head. “Behave yourself or I’ll throw you off the balcony.” Sans rolled his eyes but zipped his fingers across his mouth. Watching the small dispute with watery eyes, I decided to interject.

“Would you two like anything? A d-drink or a snack? I’ve been saving some of Toriel’s snickerdoodles if you’d like some.” I offered weakly, eliciting a soft look from Gaster.

“No, we don’t require anything Aster.” He turned his eyes to Sans and gave him a hard glare, as if showing up unannounced and waiting in the dark was all his son’s idea. Sweat beaded on Sans’ forehead and he looked nervous. “It was contemptuous of us to surprise you like this, especially after… After you were murdered.” Shock numbed my whole system. They knew. It really happened then. The dirk, piercing my heart…

“I died.” I whispered, feeling light headed. “There was so much blood, the smell was everywhere…” My legs buckled from underneath and I fell. Everything went black.

Red light glimmered in the void. Bright crimson, my inverted SOUL floated amidst endless possibility. I couldn’t move my arms or legs, couldn’t see with my eyes, but I was not afraid. This serenity calmed my nerves, and I possessed sight that came from within. In this realm, no being required a corporeal presence. Our bodies were like reflections in a mirror, false. Our SOULs were true, the abject reality casting its shadow. Here, I could cast off my pretenses, exist as the culmination of all that I am. My light filled the void. Illuminated, the relentless scope of time appeared in the form of tiny threads. So many strands… all splitting even further. Each thread was a world, each split the point of divergence. Focusing my light into a beam, I found the nearest timeline and caught it within my gaze. Aster’s past, present and future unwound before me. I saw grandfather Lorne sitting in his chair, reading one of his most treasured books. He dropped it rather clumsily. Grumbling about old paws and aching joints, he bent down to retrieve the tome. As he did so, a flash. Glass shattered. A crossbow bolt lay embedded in the head of his recliner. Old though he may be, grandfather was a powerful mage. Electricity arced around his paws. Outside, Golden lightning danced around the cabin, thunder crashing in a deafening roar. Grandfather did not die. I did not fall to the Underground. Life went on as it had. Time is a capricious lord, but surely, all things are endowed with reason?

“Wake up.” Chara whispered in a small voice.

“We’re waiting for you…” Asriel told me, voice cracking from worry.

“Come on flowerchild, don’t keep us all day.” Marigold encouraged quietly. I opened my eyes, watching as relief flooded the faces of my friends. They were gathered around my bed, where Gaster and Sans must have stuffed me after my collapse.

“Five more minutes…” I gave a fake yawn and covered my eyes with those droopy ears of mine. The kids could barely stifle their giggles.

“No can do.” Marigold teased. Electricity sparked in the air. A lick of static stung my nose. I gave a yelp and bolted upright. Rubbing my nose, I scowled at Marigold who was feigning ignorance. The way her fur stood on end, ‘electrified’, did nothing to absolve her. She looked at me with a hurt expression. Her eyes held barely concealed laughter.

“What?” She scoffed, trying and failing to sound innocent. “You think I did that? Frankly, I’m _shocked_!”

“You didn’t…” My paws flew to my snout to hold in my spluttering laughter.

“Didn’t do _watt_?” Marigold giggled, losing her composure. I did too. It wasn’t pretty. I laughed so hard tears started to fall from my eyes. Soon enough, the chuckles devolved into a series of snorts. Chara looked at us, their face devoid of emotion.

“You guys are terrible. I’m going to _volt_.” And she left, dragging a complete mess of an Asriel with them. I could hear the prince’s laughter bounce off the walls.

Before long, Marigold and I were gasping for breath. My side was sore, the stitch irritated by constant shenanigans.

“I didn’t know Chara appreciated puns.” I had to admit. Marigold shrugged.

“Neither did I, but I never see them around. She’s always off on grand adventures with her brother.” I smiled, my heart melting at the thought.

“How adorable.” Pictures of Asriel and Chara, crusading around the Underground with smiles as their shields and laughter as their swords filled me with DETERMINATION. Gaster and sans were nowhere to be found, now that I thought about it. “Marigold, was the royal scientist and his son here?” She nodded.

“They had to leave a few minutes before you woke. Something urgent regarding the Core.”

“Oh.” My face fell. “I ask because Gaster and I had something to discuss.” I remembered myself die; the Monsters responsible after my Human SOUL. My eyes widened. Marigold picked up on my stress right away.

“What’s wrong? Do you need a doctor? Gaster said you were going to be fine, but if you feel ill…” I shook my head.

“Do the prince and princess have a dedicated guard? I fear for their safety.” Marigold’s eyes sparked with worry at my words. She sat on the edge of my bed.

“I don’t believe so.” She said quietly. My heart sank. “Aster, do you know something?” She asked, fearing the answer. “The royal family is practically defenseless. Despite having the word ‘royal’ in the name, the Royal Guard are gilded peacekeepers. Believe it or not, but their primary function is not to protect the King and his family.” My frown deepened.

“Before we met at the Selkie, an attempt was made on my life.” Marigold gasped. She got up from the edge of my bed and started to pace.

“Did they say why?” She asked, anger lending her voice an edge. A scowl twisted her snout into a snarl. I nodded.

“I heard them talking in an alley. If I wasn’t so curious, they would’ve had me by surprise.” Marigold shuddered. I did too. The mere memory of that blade piercing my heart brought a phantom pain to my chest. I could still remember the stench of my own blood. “The fiends were after my SOUL. I forced them away, but if they knew where to set the ambush…” Marigold stopped her pacing. Shock widened her green eyes.

“This goes deeper than some thugs.” Her voice wavered. “Those were mere hitmen. Whoever orchestrated the assassination attempt knew where to find you. They had to have overheard our conversation with Toriel. I was the one to suggest the Selkie. The mastermind was close enough to overhear…” The blood drained from my face. My whole body was stiff and cold, as if carved from ice.

“They were there, when I fought with Dobo. The bastard has access to the castle, maybe even to Asgore and Toriel.” My voice was deadpan. The serious nature of this situation caused the air to become thick with tension and dread. “If they tried killing me first, it’s because they must fear humans. Now that their agents failed, Chara’s next.” Throwing off my blanket, I leapt to my feet. Adrenaline filled my muscles with power. Anxiety clawed at my heart. Was Chara’s life resting on my shoulders?

“We need to catch up with them. Hopefully the children are still here.” Marigold’s eyes glinted like cold steel. “Aster. We can’t tell anyone but the King and Queen. There’s no telling who we can trust.” I nodded, feeling my stomach squirm. Bile rose at the back of my throat. The thought that my closest friends could have been conspiring my death, the death of Chara… I felt sick. “Asriel! Chara!” I shouted as we jogged down the hall.

“We’re here!” Asriel called from my balcony. The royal siblings were gazing at A New Home painted white by the noon ‘sun’. Standing by the sliding glass door leading to the balcony, I gestured for the two to come back inside with shaking paws. Before coming back inside, they gave each other a worried look. Wasting not an ounce of time, I rushed to seal the door behind them. Pulling pine green curtains over the sliding door, I ensured no conspirator could spy through the glass.

Turning back to face the children, I knelt down and put on my best fake smile.

“We need to see your parents right now kiddos, do you know where they might be?”

“What’s going on?” Chara asked calmly, red eyes cautious. Of course Chara would catch on. Sharp kid, possessed the intuition of a fortune teller. Not that Marigold and I were being subtle at the moment. I told them the truth. We might be safer if the kids knew to be wary.

“Some bad guys want to hurt us.” I told them gravely. Asriel tugged on his ears. He looked fit to break down in tears. I could tell Chara was scared from the glint in her eyes, but she did remarkably to keep herself collected.

“Mom and dad are in the throne room at this time of day.” Chara answered when Asriel started shaking.

“W-wha-t do t-they want-t?” Asriel stuttered from fear, tears brimming in his green eyes. I pursed my lips. The truth here would only give Asriel a panic attack.

“I don’t know.” I tried to reassure. “Whatever it is, we can’t let them have it.” I turned my gaze to Marigold. “Stay close to me. I’m going to cast a ward around us. If you get too far from me, I can’t sustain it.”

Breathing slow controlled breaths, I focused the magic flowing through my veins. Not just any ward would do. These shields had to hold, their failure meant peril to those under my watch. Shaping the streaming energy showering from my paws, I formed a series of cyan bubbles and contoured them to our forms. Cutting off the spell from my SOUL, I could feel the drain. My muscles were sore. Sweat ran down my arms and forehead. I was panting lightly.

“Come on.” I offered the kids my arms. “Let me carry you.” Chara wanted to refuse by their stubborn grimace, but she accepted despite her pride. I was glad they were still so small. I could hold them both without a problem. Making sure they wouldn’t fall, I felt their tiny hands grab fistfuls of my dirty robe.

“Let’s go.” Marigold advised. I nodded in agreement.

The walk to the throne room was tense. Passerby gave us odd looks, wondering just what in the world we were up to. I saw the enemy in their faces. My paranoia lent a shadow to their features; a malicious glint to everyone’s eyes, imagined whispers behind our backs. I for one, was relieved when we arrived at the King and Queen’s house without incident. Marigold didn’t bother knocking, she just flung the door open and let herself in.

Light beams, golden rays of sunlight filtered down from holes far above. Flowers of all kinds and colors grew in abundance on the floor, blessing the throne with a wonderful fragrance. From far above the pockmarked ceiling echoed the faint song of chipper birds. Asgore and Toriel were near the room’s end, seated on gilded thrones lined with purple upholstery. They were not alone, and we were yet to be noticed. Standing before our noble monarchs was an unfamiliar Boss Monster. He was tall and thin, clad in loose red regalia. The hem of his robe was short, stopping above the knees. Black trousers completed the look, a uniform practical for any surprise battle. His fur was silver and scraggly. An ugly scar wrapped around the left side of his head, half of the corresponding ear was missing completely. The man’s horns were wickedly sharp and black like the ocean depths. He seemed angry.

“Your majesties…” He growled in a voice like claws on a chalkboard. “Please allow me to take the abomination’s SOUL! With it, a warrior of your choosing can cross the barrier. We do not have to remain in this prison! With a single SOUL, six can easily be attained. You can become a god and strike down humanity once and for all. That blighted race will no longer threaten our people.” Wow. He was talking about having me executed, and I was right here. Asriel and Chara were shuddering in my arms. Marigold put a paw on my shoulder, hoping to lend a calming presence.

Toriel was snarling. She did not look happy at all to listen to this man’s drivel. Asgore’s eyes were filled with sorrow, probably because one of his subjects had fallen so far. His face remained firm.

“Alistare.” Toriel hissed, that infamous temper of hers’ flaring. “Aster, the Monster you are referring, has committed no crime. He is a trusted friend of the crown and will soon be asked to join the court. I will hear nothing more on this disgusting notion you forward.” Join the court? I was shocked, and from the man’s flinch, he was too.

“Your highness, that thing cannot be allowed on the court. His very existence is heresy of the highest level!”

“Enough.” Asgore commanded, his voice demanding respect befit for the crown. “No harm will come to Aster, and you will cease petitioning the bureaucracy for matters such as this. Aster is a friend, and possesses knowledge on magic that could benefit our institutions beyond measure. Yes, he will be offered a position in the court, but also the vacant seat remaining on the Council of Mystics.” We were all blown away. I gave a sharp gasp and blew our cover. Asgore and Toriel were very surprised to see us.

“Surprise.” Marigold said weakly. The scarred Boss Monster turned on his heels to glower.

“What is the meaning of this!?” He screeched. His grey eyes were bloodshot. Setting down the prince and princess, I faced him with hard eyes.

“No one has time for this.” I muttered, whipping up a localized whirlwind around the offending Monster. “Get out.” I commanded, ordering the gale to show him the door. He was carried unceremoniously from the throne room, spitting profanities and ridiculous threats. When he was gone, I let the vortex slam shut the door and forced it to dissipate. Whispering a mantra to aid my concentration, I peeled the wards from around our bodies and sent them to protect the entrance. Stacked upon each other, a sheet of opaque blue reinforced the elegant double doors. At this point I was panting and sweating up a storm. Everything ached. So much magic for such a stretch of time was taking its toll.

Toriel and Asgore just stared. Asriel and Chara ran to their parents’ side and leaped into their laps. The sight of the two kids nuzzling the King and Queen warmed my heart. Marigold bowed.

“Please forgive our intrusion my lord and lady, but a most urgent matter has surfaced. We are all in grave danger.” Asgore narrowed his eyes. Taking a stand from his throne, the King of all Monsters appeared menacing with his cape waving in the slight breeze. Catching my breath, I bowed and took a knee.

“My liege. I believe a rogue faction of Monsters are plotting to have Chara and myself killed.” Toriel stood as well.

“I pray you have evidence Aster.” Toriel growled. “Such claims require validation.” I nodded.

“An attempt was made on my life.” The room went dead silent. Asriel and even Chara’s eyes went wide. “However, before the delinquents began their assault, I managed to overhear snippets of their conversation. They were after my Human SOUL.” Unease hung over our hearts. “I fear princess Chara is marked as well.” Jets of fire vented from Toriel’s nostrils. Her auburn eyes flared crimson from anger. Asgore was quiet, but a seething rage roiled the air around him.

“We believe the castle, and perhaps even the Royal Guard have been compromised. The assailants planned their ambush around the Selkie Skedaddle, knowing when Aster would arrive. A conspirator must have overheard our conversation Toriel.” Marigold explained, her tone grim. Asgore and Toriel were horrified.

“I trust Dobo and Dr. Gaster with my life. They must be informed of this development immediately.” Asgore stated, his eyes determined. He took his leave after I dispelled my wards. I sighed in relief as the constant strain on my SOUL disappeared.

“While Asgore gathers allies, we must see to your safety.” Toriel said, hugging her children in a tight embrace.

“I’ll gladly die for Chara and Asriel, Toriel. I can help keep them safe.” Toriel smiled.

“Thank you dear, but you’re endangered as well. Promise me you will only act as a last defense.” Concern twinkled in Toriel’s eyes. I returned the smile and gave a slow nod.

“I promise.”


	10. A Thorn in the Heart

“I will keep them safe your majesties. No traitor shall lay a hand upon them.” Dobo vowed before the King and Queen. Asriel and Chara stood by my side at the mouth opening to Waterfall. Everyone wore a forlorn face, but through some form of miracle we were all able to keep ourselves together. Marigold had arrived with Asgore and Toriel to wish us goodbye and good luck. I was pleasantly surprised.

“This is not goodbye my children.” Toriel’s words were heavy with heartbreak. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Please, be good. Take care of one another and stay close to Aster. You will not have to hide for long. This will all be over soon.”

“We’ll come for you when it’s safe.” Asgore smiled sadly. “Stay determined. You three are the future of Humans and Monsters. When we come for you, I’ll persuade Tori to bake a nice big pie. We’ll have a nice party and declare a holiday across the whole Underground. Be good, won’t you?” Asriel and Chara nodded, seemingly in shock. Asgore’s smile turned bittersweet. Right now, he wasn’t King… but a father. A father who was forced to send away his children for their own protection. I could feel the two parents’ heartbreak as if it were my own.

Marigold looked at me, worry etched into her face.

“When you come home, I’d very much like to have a quiet night on the town with you. Our first date wasn’t the lightest of affairs.” I gave her a little grin to help ease her nerves. Monsters never ceased to amaze me. She cared for me after just a few hours together. Same with Toriel and Asgore in the beginning. They didn’t have to help me, give me shelter and time to recover. My friends were amazing people to be sure.

“I’d like that.” I said softly. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. We’ll be back in no time.”

“See you soon mom, dad.” Asriel whimpered, barely able to hold back his tears. The lad was being so strong, just like his sister.

“This isn’t goodbye.” Chara stated, her tone soft. “I love you, mom and dad.” She smiled, gently grabbing her brother’s paw.

“I’m sorry, but we need to move.” Dobo, flanked by his two most trusted warriors growled. His shifty eyes were ever on the lookout for a threat.

“C’mon kiddos, we have to go.” I whispered to the children, placing a paw on their shoulders. Guiding them into the dimly lit cave, I took one last look back before trudging onward. That final glimpse of Toriel, Asgore and Marigold; their sorrowful, uncertain eyes glinting in the light… it filled me with DETERMINATION.

Turquoise water flowed in quiet streams down the myriad paths of Waterfall. Gemstones twinkled like stars in the ceiling high above. Motes of light flitted from the surface of the waters, magical run-off from the Core probably to blame. Small trees and stands of grass breathed life into the caverns, infused with a bright blue aura from the water. Waterfall was breathtakingly beautiful, the perfect contrast between darkness and silver light. Tall echo flowers were in full bloom across the paths we treaded, whispering their secrets as we passed them by.

Early on, I’d relieved Asriel and Chara of their packs. I wanted them to conserve their strength, and I was strong enough to carry not only all of our gear, but the two children to boot for a couple of hours. Dobo led us to a clearing amidst a field of towering grass. On our left, the grass broke into a glowing river bordered by water sausages. On the right, the field continued on, interrupted by the occasional echo flower.

“This should be far enough.” Dobo told us. I gladly dropped the packs I held as Dobo and his men did the same. The kids sat down on the rich soil, glad to have this merciful rest. I did the same.

“You guys want anything? Gotta be hungry after all that walking.” Dobo and his two guards declined, but Asriel and Chara appeared happy.

“Can I have a sandwich?” Asriel asked hopefully, giving me his patented puppy dog eyes. I broke under the adorable green gaze.

“You can have anything you want kiddo. I’m not rationing you like prisoners!”

“Could I have some fruit then?” Chara inquired, refusing to play on my soft heart like her brother. I gave them both a nod and smiled.

“Sure. Let me just…” Rummaging around in the pack, I found what I was looking for. Two plastic bags, one containing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the other, a medley of apple; pear and peach slices. Retrieving two bottles of water, I handed the kids their food and drink. Asriel took a big bite out of his sandwich, getting food all over his mouth. Chara was a bit more refined, nibbling slowly on an apple wedge. Warmth filled my chest as I watched them. Those two were just the purest little cinnamon buns in the whole world.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Chara asked me, noticing how I didn’t get anything for myself. I shook my head.

“Not yet. I’m just not really hungry, but thanks for caring Chara.” The princess blushed, her rosy cheeks flooding with color.

“Look who has a crush on uncle Aster!” Asriel teased, his mouth smudged with peanut butter and jelly.

Pain exploded in the center of my chest. Asriel and Chara were staring at me, their faces twisted by horror. It was all so sudden, I couldn’t even think as my paws felt the wound and touched an arrow’s shaft.

“What?” I whispered in shock, looking down at the stick of wood embedded in my heart. Red bloomed from the injury, filling the air with the scent of copper and fear.

“Sorry friend.” Dobo muttered coldly. I looked up at him. He was holding a crossbow, as were his two lackeys. Theirs’ were ready to fire. “I need your SOUL to cross the barrier. This isn’t personal.” His eyes softened. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, but our people come first. They always come first.” He gestured at the kids, frozen by fear. “Faraday, take the prince and head back to base. Haggart. Kill the Human.”

“No…” I garbled weakly, blood spilling from my mouth. Everything was fast going numb. I wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m sorry.” I whispered to the kids, tears falling from my eyes. I failed them. We were going to die because I was stupid and complacent. Dobo was the traitor, but who would’ve guessed? Haggart’s crossbow twanged as Asriel let out a warbled cry. I watched, unable to do a damned thing as he leaped in front of Chara. The crossbow bolt hit him squarely in the head. There was no blood. Before my very eyes the Prince of all Monsters vanished in a cloud of Dust. My vision went dark to screams and choking sobs. I died as Asriel’s ivory SOUL shattered.

My eyes flashed open. A phantom pain still stung within my chest, my body remembering quite clearly the bolt that pierced my heart. We were back, I was back at the mouth of the tunnel. That bastard Dobo and his killers stood behind us. Toriel, Asgore and Marigold were solemn, summoning the courage to say their goodbyes. Chara and Asriel stood before me, unharmed. Taking a few moments to collect myself, a new emotion exploded within my SOUL. Hatred. Pure rage hot enough to melt through to the earth’s core. Flexing my fingers, I readied the magic lying just beneath my hide. My eyes flashed red, ghostly crimson fire flaring around my sockets. Before anyone could react, I spun on the spot and threw a blast of force from my palms with a scream.

“GO!” I roared, pushing the kids back with a simple gesture. Asgore and Toriel caught them easily. Everyone was far too shocked to say a word. Muttering my mantra, I threw up a ward around the royal family and Marigold. The bubble thrummed with power, a shimmering wall borne of my will to protect the innocent.

The tremendous force of my attack sent Dobo’s henchmen flying. They smacked into the sides of the tunnel with a sickening crunch, falling to the floor in unconscious heaps. Only Dobo was left standing. Deep ruts carved in the earth told of how he’d braced himself, being pushed back several meters but otherwise unscathed.

“Traitor!” I roared. Golden flames flared into life in my paws. “Are you just another thug? You swore to guard the innocent!” Dobo just looked at me sadly.

“There’s no point in hiding the truth at this point.” He shrugged, drawing the axes belted to his waist. “I orchestrated the plot Aster, but I take no enjoyment in what I must do.” You had to be kidding me. I snarled, bestial sounds escaping my snout.

“What you must do? I had no idea you have to MURDER CHILDREN!” I was beyond livid.

“It’s been whispering to me Aster.” Dobo’s eyes went cold. “It gave me visions… the future is doomed you fool! I have to become strong. I need power if the world is to survive!” My rage lessened.

“Are you insane? Has the despair of imprisonment broken you Dobo?” Tears gathered in Dobo’s eyes.

“ _The Demon who comes when its name is called_. Its coming Aster. It’s coming to devour everything. Nothing will survive. All the world will be extinguished if we aren’t prepared!” That name annihilated all my hatred and anger. My blood was cold, sluggish from fear. Absolute horror consumed my heart like a disease.

“No! No, no, NO!” I screamed hysterically. This can’t be happening. He’s lying, he has to be, but how would he know that name? “The Demon’s supposed to be dead!”

“You know of it?” Dobo looked about ready to faint. “Then you should know we stand no chance. Out of all the heroes to challenge the dreaded creature, only Amare fought and was victorious. She saved the world, but now she’s long gone.” I didn’t know what to say. I was actually relieved when Dobo charged, the intent to kill glittering in his eyes. Red light bloomed from my chest. My soul hovered inches from my heart.

“Stop!” I shouted, casting a wave of blue light. There was nowhere to go despite his speed. He was helpless as blue light ensnared him, body and SOUL. “If what you say is true, we shouldn’t be fighting.” I said in desperation. Frozen in blue, Dobo grinned.

“I’ve been anticipating this day.” He smirked. With a roar he broke my spell, shrugging off shards of blue as they quickly vanished. Shit. A pit formed in my stomach. So, he’d been hiding the true extent of his strength. This was going to one hell of a fight. I wasn’t looking forward to dying yet again.

Dobo was a blur even in that massive armor of his. I’d barely the chance to dodge when hot pain bloomed across my side.

“Give up. You don’t have to suffer.” Dobo advised, flinging red off an axe. My paw darted to my side, where excruciating pain began blossoming in earnest. Warm blood spilled from between my fingers. He’d gotten in a good slash up my side. Baring my pointed teeth, I flung ropes of golden fire about the tunnel. Dobo’s armor shone as he effortlessly dodged my flames, poising his blades for another strike.

Swinging through the air, white crescents shot from his axes. I leapt back before they smashed into the ground, cracking stone and sending pebbles flying. Dobo’s eyes flashed in front of mine. I yelped in shock. How could he move so fast?! Glimmers of light trailed through the air as his axes danced in a lethal fury. I didn’t feel a thing, until he landed a kick to my gut that send me flying. Skidding on the stone, I coughed up blood. The smell of it filled my nostrils. That was when I felt it. Screaming, I clutched at my chest. My vision went hazy and red. Dobo was merciless, cutting my torso to ribbons of flesh.

In a flash he was standing over me. Dobo rose an axe, preparing to finish me off. I just stared, narrowing my eyes as the world became agony. My SOUL shuddered as the aegis around my friends shattered.

“I’ll release your SOUL Aster, when it’s no longer needed.” His snout crinkled in a frown. “I won’t deny you a well-deserved rest.” He brought down his axe. Waiting for the inevitable, a spark of red filled my vision. Asgore’s trident sailed through the air, severing Dobo’s arm from the shoulder. He howled, clutching at the Dust rising from his wound.

Staggering back, Dobo faced the King and Queen in all their glory. Asgore’s eyes were hard, his snout twisted in rage. “I trusted you, old friend.” He growled deeply, summoning another trident into his massive paws. Gleaming red light cast the King’s features into deep shadow. “This is unforgiveable.” Orange fire encircled the traitor, flames burning with the intensity to melt steel down to slag. Clenching his fist, Asgore extinguished his fire. Where Dobo had stood was a puddle of molten metal. There was no Dust to be found, having been consumed by the blaze. Asgore stood by the mouth of the tunnel, panting as he let his weapon fade into nothingness.

“Aster!” Toriel cried. I barely heard her feet touch the ground. “Stay determined. So help me god, you will not perish now!” Toriel’s auburn eyes came into view as she knelt down beside me. Holding her paws over my ruined chest, fire burned in her gaze as green light coalesced over the wounds. I moaned, feeling my flesh writhe. Green filled my eyes, it was all I could see. Slowly, the pain began to fade. Energy poured into my muscles. The wounds itched as they knitted themselves together. Soon enough, Toriel had me right as rain. Lying on the ground, I sighed when the final dregs of pain were washed clean.

Giant paws scooped me up into a gentle embrace.

“We heard everything.” Asgore informed me. I looked up into his bright blue eyes. There were tears leaking down into the fur of his cheeks. “I couldn’t stand and watch, but your ward endured so much damage…”

“Asriel and Chara, are they hurt?” I asked my King. Asgore smiled.

“Why don’t you ask them yourself?” With me in his arms like a damsel in distress, Asgore turned to his children. I flinched at their expressions. Asriel and even Chara, wore faces of complete shock. Their eyes were red from crying. The royal children appeared haunted, traumatized by what they saw. Marigold was just sitting, eyes wide. I looked back to Asgore.

“Can I walk?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” He looked sheepish. Once my feet hit the floor, I wasted no time in making my way to the three. Asgore and Toriel were quick on my heels.

Kneeling in front of the children, I smiled softly and ruffled the hair on their heads. “It’s done.” I said calmly. “We’re safe now. The danger is passed.”

“What about the Demon?” Marigold’s voice was hoarse. I paled at the name, a strange dread settling in my heart. I had to tell them what I knew. If that… thing, was truly making its return, we needed a plan of action. Scooping Asriel and Chara into my arms, warmth blossomed in my SOUL as they pressed themselves against me, perhaps afraid if they let go my Dust would be swept away.

“There’s a legend you need to hear. I’ll tell you everything I know, but first…” I made sure the kids were comfortable in my arms.

“Let me put the children to bed.” Toriel came forward. I returned her children, watching as they nuzzle up in her soft robes. “This has not been easy for them.” She sighed. “Everything will be fine, my little flowers. Let us go home and put this awful night behind us.”

Marigold stood and approached me. With shaking paws she gave me a light punch on the shoulder. Her green eyes were warm with relief.

“I was terrified. You almost died. I can’t believe Dobo was behind this, the captain of the Royal Guard…” I nodded in agreement. No one saw it coming. Perhaps whatever ‘visions’ had been plaguing him finally set him over the edge? Now that he was Dust, we would never know. Guilt bit at my heart.

“I didn’t want him to die.” I whispered so only Marigold could hear. “I have this feeling he didn’t want to go through with it, but felt compelled by duty…” Marigold shuddered.

“That’s kind of what it felt like, watching.” She admitted. “But it’s over, so we can move on.” Marigold gave me a sly grin.

“After getting your ass handed to you, I’m going to make sure you get plenty of rest. Your wounds may be healed, but I’m certain some time spent recuperating will do wonders for the SOUL.” I had to agree. Dobo’s betrayal left me feeling as if the ceiling had collapsed.

“Aster, perhaps you should stay with Marigold for the time being.” Asgore suggested, walking back to apprehend Dobo’s affiliates. Throwing them over his shoulders, the criminals looked nothing more than naughty children beside Asgore’s might.

“Do you object Marigold? It is clear Dobo did not work alone, and with their leadership crumbled, they may become desperate.” Marigold smiled.

“No, it’s fine. Besides my company, I also possess a certain resort.” She turned to look at me, her eyes shining. “It’s down in Snowdin, but I think the Riverperson will be happy to give us a ride.” A few days to come to terms would be excellent. Getting to see Snowdin would be great as well. When I’d passed through the winter wonderland with my entourage, I wasn’t exactly conscious.

“Would you mind if Asriel and Chara could go as well? My husband and I would appreciate it if you two could watch them while we… take care of business.” Marigold and I cringed at the coldness in her voice towards the end.

“I would be honored to host the prince and princess, Toriel.” Marigold curtseyed. “I think some fun is exactly what they need.” I couldn’t agree more. Not after having to experience our own deaths. I was filled with a renewed sense of determination to help them have a great time. It was the least I could do, after failing them. If I had lost that strange power, to will time itself to become undone… we would all be dead. I felt guilt crawl up my back. The image of Asriel’s pure SOUL breaking was burned in my mind, a reminder of what thankfully, had not been.


	11. Reaching For The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eck, I've been terrible at updating regularly, but I've had a hectic couple of weeks. Family stuff, y'know? Anyway let's continue the journey! I have a feeling you're about to learn something important about Aster's race... ;)

“Stop it Char!” Asriel squealed, covering his face from his sister’s snowball onslaught.

“Not a chance Azzy. All is fair in love and war.” Chara was beaming, bearing the biggest smile I’d ever seen on her stoic face.

“What does that even mean!?” Asriel shrieked, jumping for the sanctuary of his snow fort. I chuckled at their antics. Bundled up in a snazzy red coat, I blew the steam rising from my mug of hot cocoa. Marigold sipped at hers’ beside me, looking on in thoughtful silence. Watching the royal children frolic in the snow, laughing and just being kids… it filled me with happiness.

“God…” I breathed. “Snowdin is so beautiful.” Taking a sip from my cocoa, I melted at the rich chocolate flavor. “This cocoa is divine.” I whispered just loud enough for Marigold to hear.

“You’re just a big flirt, aren’t you?” Marigold chastised, gently slapping my arm. I grinned, sensing her SOUL grow bright in a shy blush.

“I know you like it.” I teased lightly. Marigold rolled her eyes. “Especially when we both know it’s true.” This time the blush reached her face, somehow showing through her chocolate brown fur.

“Don’t make me zap you Aster!” I never knew when to stop.

“It’s not my fault I can’t resist your _electrifying_ personality!” Her face went completely blank. I burst out into laughter, feeling tears gather in the corners of my eyes.

Gasping for breath after that bout of laughter, I collected myself and gave marigold a soft look.

“Thank you Marigold. Thank you for being so selfless.” Marigold only smiled.

“I’d do it again Aster. For any Monster in need. I can’t stand by and feign ignorance when someone needs a helping hand.” Helping hand… those two words brought back some sobering memories.

“Still, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make it up to you. You’ve done so much for us, for me… and we barely know each other.” Warmth entered Marigold’s eyes at my words.

“You’re not in my debt Aster.” She said gently. “I didn’t do what I did for a reward you know. I just want everyone to be happy and full of love. We need hope, now more than ever.” Her voice rang with despair toward the end. I frowned, concern constricting my heart.

“Is there something wrong Marigold?” I asked, setting my half-empty mug on the wooden porch. I took her free paw in mine.

“It doesn’t involve me, but I am worried.” She admitted, smiling at my comforting touch. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but there’s been an epidemic.” Her voice was quiet, sad. Seeing her like this tore a hole in my heart. “After knowledge regarding Dobo’s betrayal and the existence of an extremist cell were released, too many monsters lost hope. So many have fallen down Aster, I’m scared.” My jaw dropped.

“I didn’t know.” I said to myself as much as Marigold. The oh so familiar pit of dread opened wide in my stomach. “What can we do to give Monsters hope?” I asked the universe, feeling the despair of the situation strike me. Trapped beneath the Earth, Monsters were beginning to lose hope. What was the point of struggling on? Why live in a world without a future? It was then that the true extent of Humanity’s sins were revealed. Sorrow and rage consumed my SOUL. The Underground was not a prison, but a tomb. Humanity did not exterminate Monsters when they could've not from some sick sense of mercy, but to prolong their enemies’ suffering. Down here, Monsters could not grow as a people. Monsters could not feel the life of the sun; the purity of the moon, the inspiring hope present in the sea of stars. The Underground was stagnation, and all civilizations that ground to a halt… perished.

“Aster.” Marigold said my name with a twinge of fear. A fear that all Monsters carry within. “Can you tell me what the sky looks like? Do you remember the stars? I’d like to see them before I die.” She whispered almost too low for me to hear. “I can’t bear thinking that my children will never see the stars.”

 

_I can’t bear thinking that my children will never see the stars._

 

I could imagine that same sentiment echoing across the Underground. Every parent must have thought those words at some point. Thought those words and felt so hopeless. There was nothing they could do, nothing at all to give their kids a brighter future under the heavens. Try as I might, after that conversation with Marigold, I couldn’t stop these thoughts resounding through my head. It had only been a short time, but already I’d grown fond of Marigold. She was a friend, and someday hopefully something more. I convinced her to let me return to New Home, while she stayed behind to care for Asriel and Chara. They didn’t want me to leave either, but I told them I had some business to take care of, and they let it go.

Pacing, with my paws clasped behind my back, I trailed through the rows of flowers littering the throne room. No birdsong reverberated from the surface. No rays of golden light shone down through the honey-combed ceiling. Night had fallen a while ago, and I was alone. Silence, but for the soft padding of my feet was layered thickly over the regal room. Living underground had never bothered me before… perhaps I should have thought harder about my future. I’d been making a pointed effort to stay in the here and now, but now my eyes were open. What I saw made me weep.

That damned barrier. I snarled, feeling anger boil to the surface. Humans could fall so far. Angels to Demons.

“Was it not enough to defeat them!?” I cried into the dark. My stricken voice echoed off the walls. “You were terrified! Terrified of what Monsterkind would do with a Human SOUL!” Tears started brimming in eyes. “You forgot something important you damned bastards. THEY ARE NOT YOU!” I willed my SOUL to appear before me. Red light filled the room, casting twisted shadows as the inverted heart levitated above my chest. It was pulsing angrily, letting off tiny red sparks of fury. “SEE THIS!?” I challenged the long dead. “WE DID NOT DESTROY YOU!” I roared. “Humans and Monsters, we carried your hopes and dreams.” Warm tears streamed down my face. Sorrow heightened all my senses, making this pain unbearable. “I’m sorry we failed you. We should have done more to restore the peace… It’s all our fault the world has lost its future.” The knowledge that my race decided to hide, thought to sever themselves from the world’s suffering… it filled me with despair.

Wiping my eyes, I wandered to the north. Slowly walking down a dark passage, I turned a corner and saw silver light. Arriving at the end of the hall, I had come to an empty doorway. Blinding light poured from the threshold. The barrier room. Had to be. Stepping through the light, I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the glare. There were no walls, no ceiling or a ground in this place. Raw power buzzed through the air like lightning, setting me on edge.

Before me stood the barrier, not at all how I thought it was supposed to look. Instead of a solid wall or translucent bubble, an eternal hallway hummed on to the end of time. Pulses of black and white danced across the limits, rhythmic, like the beating of a heart. Its power was astonishing. I could feel it as a wind, a mighty gale threatening to blast me back into the kingdom of Monsters. Narrowing my eyes, I trudged on. DETERMINATION compelled me to approach, to touch this great divider of Man and Monster. So I did. Raising a paw, I reached out and touched the cold night air.

I drew my paw back in shock.

“No way.” I whispered. My paw did not just pass through the impenetrable barrier. So I did it again. This time I paid close attention as my fingers neared the edge. Like touching water, I felt meager resistance before plunging into the depths. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and walked forward. Unbridled magical power coursed through the barrier, but before my SOUL the energies relented. Bending around my frame, the barrier warped to allow passage. Before I knew it, the wild magic vanished and that blinding silver light died. Cold, fresh air tickled my nostrils, sweeter than Toriel’s butterscotch pie.

Taking in my surroundings slowly, I saw myself standing in a small cave. I looked back, frowning as the archway to Asgore’s throne room winked back. So, the barrier was invisible from the outside? Well, I suppose that makes sense. If light kept streaming nonstop from the mouth of a cave, I’m sure the Underground would be full of curious humans. Smiling like a fool, warm hope blossomed within me. Skipping into a jog, I hurried out onto the surface.

Fierce winds kicked the folds of my loose robe into a frenzy. The scent of pine and wildflowers filled my nostrils. I stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast countryside. Rolling emerald hills spread on for miles, bearing ancient forests full of life. Owls hooted from far off, lending credence to my observation. To the far north, the forested hills leveled off to a sandy beach. Calm indigo waves caressed the shore. Stretching out farther than the horizon, the ocean became like a pane of glass. Placid, the water mirrored the sky. Tilting my head toward the heavens, I wanted to cry. Not a cloud in sight, the full mystery of our cosmos loomed above. Staring at the endless expanse of stars, I looked on in awe at the twinkling motes of light. In the face of infinity I felt so very tiny, insignificant in the vast universe… but not in a bad way, if that makes any sense. Realizing that there were in fact people who had never seen such beauty, a new appreciation of this world had lodged itself in the center of my SOUL. Humility grounded me. The knowledge that the world was vast, myself only the tiniest fraction of a living Earth, gave me hope beyond measure.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff, I’d spent an hour staring at the moon and stars. Wind tousled my hair, feeling in all the world like the gestures of a mother’s affection. Should I go see my people? Remembering my mom and dad, all my friends and comrades… guilt clawed at my conscience. I couldn’t. I can’t leave the Monsters behind. I loved them too. I could not bear the thought of leaving them to rot in the dark, alone.

“Six… I just need six.” I whispered to the stars, sadness constricting my lungs. Of course I knew the legends. The last Human Magicians, those seven pour souls erected the walls of Monsterkind’s tomb. That spell demanded the highest price. To ensure the barrier’s perseverance, the Magicians were forced to die. Their SOULs, bound to the barrier, provided all the power it will ever need. For now, it is eternal. However, six SOULs on top of mine… and they can be free. Gazing at the cosmos, the shimmering stars revealed that my decision was an illusion. From the beginning I knew what I had to do. Slowly sitting up, I took one last look at the stars, keeping still to feel the chill breeze tough my face. It was hard to turn my back on the surface. I thought I heard my heart shatter when I returned through the barrier, but for what was coming, a heart would only be a hindrance. Breathing deeply as I walked into the throne room, I stilled my emotions and fell into an eerie calm. Clenching my paws, I knew what must be done. For Monsters, for my people, six Humans had to die. In my mind’s eye, I imagined a just and bright future. For Monsters, Magicians, and Man. I was filled with DETERMINATION.

The next day, I requested an audience with the King and Queen. I’d come prepared. Emptying my residence of food and water, I’d filled a pack with enough supplies to last at most half a week. Anticipating harsh resistance from my prospective Human adversaries, I requisitioned a suit of armor and sword from the armory. Grim faced, clad in jagged black mail with a sword belted at my waist, I looked the picture of a fierce warrior. Nobody had to know how my SOUL quivered in fear, at the tightness in my chest. Equipped in my gear, I knelt before Asgore and Toriel.

They exchanged worried glances.

“Ahem.” Asgore cleared his throat.

“Aster, why do you come before us, dressed for battle?” Toriel inquired. I met her gaze, flicking my eyes back and forth between the two monarchs.

“Last night.” I recounted, my words monotone. “I discovered that I can cross the barrier.” They were silent, shock evident in their wide eyes. “I can’t bear to see you fall ill and die. This cursed place is our tomb.” Asgore looked at me, his sad eyes bearing the despair of his people. Toriel’s lips were pursed, fear in her eyes. Did she think I would leave them behind? “Six.” I stated, letting the unbridled weight of my Determination glow through my eyes. “Six Human SOULs and we will all be free. Godlike, I can strike down the corrupted agents of humanity and there will be peace.”

“I forbid it.” Asgore growled, his eyes hard. I blinked in confusion, taken aback.

“W-what?” I stammered. Toriel shook her head.

“Aster, we cannot let you attempt this crusade.” Her voice carried the authority of true nobility, the kind that stemmed from virtue.

“Why?” I asked, resentment clouding my judgment. “I want to save us! Do you care for the lives of a few Humans more than your entire race!?” That was a low blow, but one that needed to be dealt. Asgore was furious. He stood from his throne, eyes simmering in anger.

“I will not say this again, Aster. As one of my subjects, I command you to relent. Go home.” I stood as well.

“No.” My voice was crystal clear. Magic pounded through my blood, filling my immediate vicinity with a red haze. “I have to save you. I can’t stand by and do nothing.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Asgore held out one of his paws, grabbing the hilt of a crimson trident  conjured from the surrounding air.

“I don’t want to fight you Asgore.” I said quietly. He fell into a stance, gripping his trident tightly. Golden light fell from the ceiling. Faint birdsong filled the silent room.

“Then turn around Aster. Turn and leave. If you will not stand down, I will be forced to attack.” I didn’t move an inch, not even to draw my sword or raise my arms.

In a blink Asgore had closed the distance between us. His trident was a red blur. Even through this armor, the wind was knocked from my lungs as the trident’s haft struck my stomach. The force behind his blow sent me flying. Pain exploded along my side as I crunched into the wall. Falling on a bed of red flowers, the smell of nectar and sap filled the air. Panting, I clutched at my gut as waves of nausea forced me to retch. Nothing came up of course, Monster food being made of magic and all. Asgore’s shadow eclipsed my own as he came to stand before me. I looked at him, all rebellion having drained from my body. Didn’t he get it? I just wanted to help him the only way I could…

“By royal decree.” Asgore sighed. “Aster, you are hereby arrested until further notice.” I leaned against the wall, resigning myself to the crown’s authority.

“I expect nothing less.” I said. “I did challenge the King, after all.” I gave Asgore a rueful smile. “On the surface, a Human king would have me executed for this transgression.” His eyes softened.

“You truly hate them, don’t you?” His voice was sorrowful.

“You know why.” I told him. “To… murder an innocent, and abuse my mercy. Never again.” I muttered hoarsely. “I won’t fall for their tricks ever again.”

The dungeons were lovely. My cell was sparsely furnished, a petite wooden drawer, comfortable bed and the cutest chair. I knew Monsters were soft, but to paint the walls a deep calming green and install a plush carpet? We were lawbreakers, who cared about our wellbeing? Monsters did, even if we wronged them. Dressed in a stark grey prisoner’s outfit; trousers and a matching long sleeved shirt, I lay collapsed over the cute chair. The carpet was soft against the pads of my feet. It felt nice. I passed the time by staring through my cell’s metal bars at the guard. The poor dog Monster was sweating bullets. Acting like an asshole was fun, and let me vent some of my frustration without blasting a hole in the Underground. Not that I could escape, even if I actually wanted to. The metal bars and walls were reinforced by something of Gaster’s invention. Space bending bullshit that nullified magic.

The guard looked down the hall. Relief spread across his face and his tail started wagging like crazy. Familiar shoes clacked down the hallway. I caught a whiff of calcium. I waved lazily at the Royal Scientist and his son as they came into view.

“If it isn’t my two favorite boneheads!” I cracked a sly grin. Sans wore his perpetual grin as I’m told he did. Gaster on the other hand was scowling, his eye sockets narrowed to half-moons.

“The King has released you into our custody.” Gaster growled.

“You can crash at the lab.” Sans shrugged. “Heh, maybe you can teach us some of that cool magic of yours.” I shrugged right back at him.

“We still have some topics of discussion Aster.” I deflated at that.

“Alright.” I sighed. “Now, do I gotta wear hand-cuffs or something like that?” Sans’ eye lights were bright as stars.

“Geez dude, I didn’t know you were into kinky shit like that.” Gaster and I slapped a hand to our foreheads in complete sync.

“Fuck off Sans.” I laughed, shaking my head.


	12. Determination of the Damned

“You sure this is safe?” I questioned nervously. Lying on an uncomfortable metal table, a strange machine loomed above. Fixed to the wall, the device was shaped as a caprine skull. Bearing an odd assortment of valves and rubber tubes, the red skull set me on edge. Its lower jaw was separated, the metal bones spread wide like the mouth of a snake.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Sans assured me nonchalantly. With this ‘Essence Extraction Machine’ poised over my torso, I couldn’t see the skele-boy’s face.

“Lie to me, and I’ll pick my teeth with your ribs.” He didn’t respond to that.

“Aster. In a moment, I will activate the machine. I went over the designs painstakingly, even more so than usual to maximize safety. To be on the safe side, we’ll only extract a small sample this session.” Gaster was calm, picking his words carefully.

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, if you begin to feel any pain or weakness, alert me right away and we will cease the experiment.” I gave him a thumbs up he couldn’t see. “Beginning activation sequence.” Gaster muttered. A low rumbling echoed around my head, tuning to a droning hum as the machine was powered on. “No anomalies detected. Commencing extraction.”

Static electricity sparked in front of my eyes. My fur stood on end as the mouth chamber energized. Warmth pooled in my chest as red light emanated from my torso. It was strange, feeling my SOUL manifest to the power of an inanimate object. When Dobo challenged me to a true fight, I felt his emotions, his SOUL clashing against mine. This machine lacked a will of its own, the powers pulling my SOUL entirely hollow.

Levitating serenely in the belly of the beast, my SOUL illuminated the machine’s mouth. Soon enough, a strange prickling sensation attacked the very culmination of my being. I shivered. A frown grew on my face. The machine’s touch felt wrong. Sparks of blue lightning arced to my SOUL, each shock eliciting a wince. Digging deep, the extractor rummaged around in my SOUL quite forcibly, leeching streams of a red mist into the roof of its mouth. I didn’t like this one bit. Having to constantly fight the urge to protect my SOUL was disconcerting. Letting a loved one touch your SOUL was supposed to be an ordeal, the culmination of the strongest bond and undying trust. I neither loved this machine nor trusted it. In fact, I wanted to blow it to smithereens for prying into me like this.

“Okay.” Gaster announced. “We have enough. I’m shutting down the extractor.” I sighed in relief as the forces holding my SOUL vanished, letting my little red heart melt back into its home. Groaning under the Essence Extraction Machine’s weight, a system of hydraulics lifted the monstrosity into the air. Bright, white light filled my vision, causing my eyes to water for a moment. I sat up gladly, stretching my arms and yawning. Sans walked into my line of sight, grinning as usual.

“So, how’d it feel?” He asked, legitimately curious. I pursed my lips.

“Like my SOUL was being...manhandled? It’s probably going to be a few days before my skin stops crawling.”

“Oh… We’ll work on that.” His grin drooped a bit. “Sorry. We didn’t mean to cause distress.” I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I know.”

“Eureka!” Gaster exclaimed, rushing from the back of the machine. “We’ll run tests immediately.” He gushed, eye sockets wide. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

“So, that’s what allows a Human SOUL to persist?” Sans asked, eye lights fixed on a small glass vial in his father’s hands. The liquid inside was near identical to blood; the key difference being a diffuse red glow.

“Weird.” I muttered. Drawing my patient’s gown around my backside, I stood.

“Please report any side-effects to Sans. He’ll be close by for the next few days, monitoring your condition.” Gaster babbled, flying out the door like his pants were afire. Sans groaned.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” I teased, giving him a wicked grin.

“Whatever. Perfect time for some grub. You hungry?” I was a little peckish. I patted my stomach.

“I can eat.”

After a quick detour to my ‘cell’ for a change of clothes, I headed towards the place Sans said to meet him. The daycare. Waltzing into the colorful room, toys and picture books strewn about the place, I saw the skele-boy sitting with a baby bones, blue-scaled (fish?) Monster and some paper bags.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” The little baby bones laughed, striking a heroic pose.

“Aww!” I gushed, concealing a squee. How cute! Adjusting my green turtleneck, I sauntered over to their side. “Hey Sans, are these friends of yours?” I seated myself on the chair next to his.

"Nah, never seen these two in my life.” He joked. The little skeleton gasped.

“ARE YOU LYING BROTHER?” Clearly he did not understand sarcasm. The blue fish Monster elbowed him in the ribs.

“He’s joking Papyrus.” She rolled her eyes, but beamed her friend a huge toothy grin. Like her fangs, the little fish had bold yellow eyes. Her hair was striking as well, a deep crimson stopping just shy of her shoulders.

“Hilarious.” I snorted. “Now if you would be so kind…” I leaned over Sans, smothering the poor, poor skeleton to reach my lunch. My torso slammed in his seat when his supportive mass just up and vanished. Yelping the most embarrassing little bleat, I tumbled to the floor.

“Falling for me already?” Sans smirked, giving me a wink from above. “Sorry buddy, but I don’t swing that way.” I could only stare with wide eyes as the children hollered with laughter. Sans lent me a bony hand. I gripped it gratefully and grinned. A drop of sweat rolled off his brow. Yanking him like a ragdoll, he fell on top of me with an undignified squeak.

“Be gentle.” I whispered in a sultry tone. His weight disappeared in an instant. Sans came back into focus on the other side of the room, sweating up a storm. My booming laughs filled the colorful space.

Getting back onto my chair, paper bag in paw, I glanced at Sans. With the kids between us, he had the perfect buffer to guard against my infallible charm. Chuckling to myself, I dug around in the greasy bag and found one of Grillby’s famous heart attacks on a bun. Inhaling the delicious aroma of perfectly grilled ‘reconstituted water-sausage’ (meat), fresh tomatoes, lettuce, melted cheese… I felt my stomach growl like a rabid dog. Taking a bite, I swore my taste buds gave the tiniest sighs of contentment. Grease seeped from the burger like water from a Woshua.

“This is the best burger I’ve ever had.” I stated through a face full of food.

“Grillby knows his burgs.” Was Sans reply. Swallowing my bite, I put on a kind face and turned to Papyrus. The little skeleton was adorable in his red pajamas. His face was nearly the splitting image of Gaster, but for the square of his jaw.

“So, Papyrus. You and Sans are brothers?” Papyrus looked up at me and smiled.

“EVEN IF HE AND DAD AREN’T AROUND MUCH, HE’S STILL THE BEST BROTHER I COULD EVER ASK FOR!”

“Good brothers stick around for each other.” The crimson-haired Monster interrupted, giving Sans an intense glare. Hoo-boy did she have a chip on her shoulder. The light atmosphere went south. Awkward tension filled the air with charge.

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus gasped. “IT’S NOT SANS’ FAULT HIS JOB IS SO HARD.”

“He could make time, if he wanted to.” Yikes. Now was probably the time to intervene. Sitting here and eavesdropping on familial disputes wasn’t my thing anyway.

“I’m feeling a little tired. I’ll see you later Sans. Don’t be afraid to bill me for the burger.” He didn’t say a thing as I took my paper bag and left. Nobody said anything at all. I was out the door like lightning, afraid to weigh in either side.

Plopping down on my bed, I sighed at the garish white of the room. A familiar security camera watched from a corner. Sparsely furnished, constantly under surveillance… I could wander the facility freely but I was still in the dungeon, so to speak. Worst part of this whole mess was that I deserved it. Shame boiled my blood. What had I been thinking? Human or no, I don’t believe I could bring myself to kill without provocation. I would defend myself if attacked, but the problems would only grow from there. Say I absorb six human SOULs, what next? Humans would never let Monsters back onto the surface. They’re full of fear and hate for anything different. Hell, that’s why my people had to live in hiding! So, I break the barrier, but war breaks out. This time around, humanity would show no restraint. Every Monster would die, unless I used my newfound godlike power to eradicate the enemy. All of them. No Human could be permitted to live, but I couldn’t do that. Just thinking about committing… genocide… made me feel sick to my stomach. Maybe a nap would clear my head. Closing my eyes, I eased my breathing and waited for sleep to take me.

Sunlight warmed my fur. The sweet citrus scent of the flowers by the village filled my nose. Birds sung in the distance, their song heralding joy and a hopeful peace. I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on lush grass and white flowers. Streams of golden light filtered through the towering pine trees waving in the breeze.

“It’s a beautiful day Aster isn’t it? Come have a seat, I’ve already poured you a cup of tea.” I stilled in shock. That voice.

“Lorne?” I questioned fearfully, afraid this was some cruel joke.

“It’s good to be skeptical Aster, but it really is me.” Jumping up to my feet, I twirled on my heel and faced the dead. Grandfather was resting in an elegant chair, the wood seemingly alive; deeply rooted in the earth. Beside him was a table and another living chair. His favorite kettle and two worn tea cups sat on an ornate stump he used as a table. Grandfather Lorne was smiling, his eyes glowing with mirth. He wore a simple green robe, Amare’s rune emblazoned on his chest in white.

“I know I’m dreaming.” I told him, but couldn’t stop the joy from soaring in my heart. A big goofy grin widened on my mug. Grandfather gestured to the waiting chair.

“Please, sit.” I did as he asked. Carefully picking up my tea cup, I blew softly across the surface of the amber liquid so as not to scald my tongue. Taking a sip, I smiled. Slightly sweet and floral, possessing of an aroma like gentle sunlight. With every drop to pass between my lips, my uncertainty and fear melted away. Serenity warmed my SOUL like a little star.

“It’s really you?” I asked him, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” He replied. We were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquility of the forest. I struck up the nerve to speak up first.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Lorne’s tone was soft, his eyes mournful. “I would have come to see you sooner, but the dead are not usually permitted. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Have you… seen mom yet?” He nodded gravely. My heart twisted with worry. “Has something happened?” Lorne looked off into the distance, his eyes thoughtful.

“The surface has… changed, since you were away. Everything is quickly-” Lorne vanished in a cloud of dust as the sun died. Pitch darkness enveloped the dreamscape. The air became bitterly cold. An aura of despair tinged the universe with a sour smell. Keeping my breathing steady, I stood from my now fossilized chair. Fear leaked into my bones from the outside world. A deafening roar rumbled through the earth. Shockwaves numbed my legs. I let out a shout as the ground fell away and the void swallowed me up.

Dust drifted from an ashen grey sky. I took a deep breath, feeling bitter air fill my lungs; it smelled of rot and pungent sulfur. Grimacing, I rose to my handpaws and knees, staring at the ground. Clenching my fists, my fingers drew deep fissures in the ash. Rising to my feet, hot earth stung my footpads. Turning my eyes to the horizon, I scoured this strange land. An emptiness grew within my heart. Cold dread built in the bottom of my SOUL. There was… nothing. Dark grey skies, howling winds and dunes of ash rolled out forever on all sides.

“Grandfather!?” I called out above the ferocious gale. I strained my ears listening for a response.

 

**But Nobody Came**

 

It felt like an eternity of wandering through the wasteland. By this time my robe was covered in foul-smelling dust. It was everywhere. You would be easily mistaken to think my hair and fur were colored the grey of despair.

“Hello!” I called out again, my hoarse voice lost to the winds. Such a gesture was useless. There was nobody here. _Nothing_ was here. Fear attempted to claw itself free of my stoic heart. I could not afford to lose control, nightmare or no. Letting myself panic would only magnify my pain. Gritting my teeth, I narrowed my eyes and continued on. Stay determined Aster…

In the distance a figure rose from the ash. My eyes widened in surprise. After so long wandering alone, suddenly someone just… gets up from the wastes?

“Nightmares…” I whispered.

 

_Unfortunately._

 

I bleated rather loudly as a disappointed voice echoed within my mind. The distant figure dissolved in a flurry of dust, reappearing before me in the eye of a dust devil. Incredibly, none of the stinging ash made it into my eyes.

 

_I so enjoy it when you bleat Aster. It’s… strangely endearing._

 

There was a smile in the mocking words. I stared at the creature standing before me. Rage ignited in my breast at the thing’s sick joke. A green and yellow striped sweater; shoulder length brown hair, rosy cheeks and red eyes.

“Don’t come to me looking like her.” I growled, clenching my fists. The sick pantomime of Chara Dreemurr smiled. There was a malice in the grin that chilled me to the SOUL.

“Oh? But I’m not her… at least, not yours’.” My face paled as the Demon’s words scraped against my ear drums. Every syllable felt like an attack. The hatred and cruelty smoldering beneath this false Chara’s visage was palpable, was _physical_. Sickness simmered in my gut. It was difficult to keep from retching.

“Just leave me alone. I don’t have the patience for your games.” I grumbled. False Chara only giggled, my crumbling composure easily evident. The smell of death and decay was starting to get to me. I felt unsteady on my feet, weak, vulnerable against this abomination. She wore the body of a small child, but her shadow was that of a colossus.

“Excuse me for dashing your hopes Aster, but I can’t let you go. You may not be the most practical of hosts, but I do so enjoy breaking you holier-than-thou types.” Its words left me speechless. Festering fear caused my whole body to quake.

“Watch yourself Aster.” Pantomime Chara snarled. Its eyes grew hollow and black, never-ending holes bleeding a black ichor. False Chara’s grin grew to the point where its flesh tore. There was no blood, only darkness. “I’ll be in your shadow.” Horrible laughter flooded my mind and SOUL. Cold, blinding hatred assaulted me from every side. A flash of red filled my vision. Pain splashed across my chest and there was darkness.

I awoke shaking in a cold sweat. Nausea assailed my gut. Bile rose on the back of my throat and I gagged. Can’t hold it in any longer. Rolling onto my side, I let the sickness take its course. Bitter black tar spewed from my mouth. The white fur around my lips was painted black when I was done. Breath heaving, I sat up in bed and shivered.

“Dear lord…” I whispered after wiping my mouth on an arm. Just like what happened before. Mustering up some courage, I peeked over the bed to get a glimpse of whatever it was I’d just retched. Splattered on the floor was a sort of black ichor, and it was… Oh god. It’s writhing. I felt like I was going to be sick, again. Tearing my eyes away from the hideous sight, I grabbed my head in my handpaws and screamed. Frustrated tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. “Just go away… please just go away…” It was inside me. The Demon was somehow already inside me and I didn’t know what to do. Was there even anything I **_could_** do!? I tried to stay determined, I really did! But all I could feel was an emptiness inside. Despair was slowly taking root.


	13. On the Knife's Edge

_I have to go_. The thought resonated within my mind, growing louder each and every time I took breath. It’s inside me. Somehow, the Demon was always inside me. The Underground, my village… unbearable pain blistered along my SOUL at the prospect of self-banishment, but the alternative was vile and selfish. Should the Demon take me, it would be the end of everything I cared for. I was already too cowardly to take my own life, a shame that will forever leave a bitter taste. This was the way, had to be the way. Weak resolve flickered in my chest.

Stomping into the lobby of the lab, I eyed the guards posted at the entrance with handpaws balled at my sides. The two Madjicks chittered among themselves in a friendly sort of way. Besides us, the lobby was empty. Perfect. Striding up to the guards with confidence in every step, my approach caught their eye and killed the conversation.

“Excuse me sir, can we help you?” The left Madjick asked, fiddling with his ridiculous top hat.

“I need to go.” I replied in a gruff voice. The Madjicks shared an anxious look.

“King Asgore gave us strict instructions. You are to remain here until further notice. We’re sorry.” The right Madjick was apologetic in tone, but his eyes were hard.

“Sorry then.” I whispered, raising a paw. They had no time to react. Blue magic ensnared them in an unyielding aura, freezing them in place. No time to spare, I bolted out into the inferno of Hotland. Guilt gnawed at my heart, but it had to be done. Besides being harmless, the magic wouldn’t last long.

Running along the volcanic bridges of Hotland wasn’t the best idea. Barreling my way through the double doors of the Core’s maintenance bay, my torn paw pads left smears of blood on the white tile. Wincing, I called the elevator. Leaning against the wall, I lifted a leg and ran a paw across my feet. Soothing green light radiated from my palm, closing the cuts and scrapes with a calm coolness. Panting as the elevator took its sweet time to descend, my anxiety became unbearable. The Royal Guard was likely hot on my trail and this damn machine was taking forever! At least I’d be able to bypass the Core. As I knew, this particular elevator let out high up into New Home. Only a short jaunt to the castle…

Bird song echoed down from the surface. Rays of golden light shone from a forbidden heaven. The smell of pollen and sweet flowers swirled on the warm air. Cool grass tickled the soles of my feet, bringing to mind sweet memories of seemingly endless golden fields. All of this and more were unfortunately pushed to the back of my mind. Asgore, Toriel and Marigold consumed my sharpest attention. _Standing in our way_.

“I don’t want to fight, but I will if you won’t let me pass.” My voice was soft like the wind, but my eyes burned something fierce. Marigold stepped forward, concern shining from her loving SOUL.

“You’re ill Aster. Please, let us help.” She was begging, desperate pain flashing behind her eyes. Hurt stuck me in the heart like a dagger.

“You can’t help me.” Bitterness twisted my tone. Asgore and Toriel stood guard behind Marigold, giving the poor lass her chance to dissuade me.

“Aster… If you want to leave us, we won’t stop you.” She sounded so helpless, everything in my SOUL was screaming at me to stop this. Except for that little voice in my head. _You’ll kill them if you stay_. “But not like this! You’re afraid, I understand, but let ME help you.” Marigold was on the verge of tears. “If you still can’t stand being here when you’re better, I won’t stop you.”

“Marigold…” I whined. “The Demon’s inside me. I can’t kill you. I WON’T kill you. It’s better if I go.”

“How are you sure that isn’t what the Demon wants?” Marigold’s accusation caused my heart to miss a beat. “Away from all the people who care about you… Aster, it’s trying to make you weak! Don’t fall for this farce. Alone, we can be conquered by fear and doubt. You don’t have to be a pillar Aster. Let us help you stand. We care. You don’t have to fight alone.” _She doesn’t understand. You will make this place her tomb_. Staring at Marigold’s wonderful green eyes, the true depths of her compassion astounded me. Her hope was like the sun, bathing me in a warm glow. Maybe she was right… _She’s wrong_. How do you know? How am I so sure? Or am I? _Leave now, or they’ll never be safe_.

“I’ve never felt so helpless.” I despaired to the sun beams. Marigold stood firm. Determination sparked in her eyes.

“I won’t abandon a friend. No one has to die, and no one gets left behind.” The conviction behind her words crumbled my own meager determination. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

“I don’t know what to do Marigold.” I confessed, despair clogging my veins. Her gaze softened at the clear uncertainty in my voice. As my resolve failed, a deep cold seeped in to take its place. Numbness quickly spread across my torso. Panic surged in my mind, but my heart was strangely silent. Terror flashed across my face. Marigold was taken aback. Without hesitation she came to my aid, taking my paws in hers’.

“Your hands are like ice.” She fretted. Fear forced my SOUL to squirm in my chest. Mere moments later and all sensation was lost. To call this unpleasant was a gross understatement. I felt wrong, like my body was turning against me.

“I can’t feel anything.” I murmured. Well, that was a lie. The cold from before was even stronger. My thoughts had become sluggish and confused. Merely staying conscious was exhausting.

 

_Determination_

 

All at once the world fell away. Feeling rushed back into my limbs, but they were not mine to control. The Demon enveloped my SOUL in boiling darkness. Something liquid oozed from my mouth and eyes.

“Aster?” Marigold panicked, shaking me fiercely. “ANSWER ME!” She screamed. I so badly wanted to reassure her with a gentle hug, but my own body refused to listen. Trapped behind a prison of hate, I could do nothing but watch as my own hands shoved her away. Marigold fell to the flowers with a soft bleat. Hurt shifted across her face. I wanted to scream and cry but nothing happened.

 

 _How unfortunate_.

 

The Demon mused, disappointed.

 

 _Your friend didn’t burst into flames. It seems this body isn’t capable of magic without a SOUL_.

 

Tendrils of darkness rubbed up against me. Cold fire burned away at my bones.

 

_Would you kindly lend me yours?_

 

The abomination’s mental voice was sickeningly sweet.

“Never. You will NEVER get my SOUL.” I imagined myself snarling.

 

_Pretty please? I can make this painless for you. Give me your SOUL now and I will erase you. Refuse me and watch while I will kill everyone you love._

 

Pain and desperation tore through me like a meat cleaver.

“NO!” I raged, struggling against the Demon’s control.

 

_How predictable. Rattle your cage all you like, but you’re never getting out. I’d have preferred diplomacy, but you leave me no choice. These three will die-_

 

Images of Asgore, Toriel and Marigold flashed before my mind’s eye.

 

_-And we will cross the barrier. It will take time, but you will give me your SOUL one way or the other._

 

Hopelessness dimmed my SOUL.

“Please don’t do this…” I begged, eliciting a terrible laugh.

“Aster?” Asgore inquired cautiously. The Demon lifted my head. Red light burned from the Monster King’s trident, casting a crimson glare to his armor. A wicked smile was forced on my face.

“Greetings.” The Demon spoke, twisting my voice into something cold and barely recognizable. Toriel gasped, her eyes gaining a sheen of tears.

“Who are you and what have you done?” Toriel growled, recovering from the shock. White flames erupted into life around her shaking fists. The Queen of Monsters strode forth to stand beside Marigold. She stared us down unflinchingly, despite the malice leaking my stolen body in wisps of shadow. Admiration glimmered like a dying star in the depths of my SOUL. They really were something…

A smirk was pulled over my snout.

“I believe you already know me. The so called ‘Demon’ this half-breed and his kind fear so deeply.” My eyes narrowed on Toriel in pinpoint focus. “As for what I’ve done, I sensed an opportunity. You would have to be a fool to pass up a chance like this!” The Demon chuckled. Electricity hummed on the air.

Thunder boomed off the walls as a bolt of furious lightning forked from Marigold’s palm. Searing pain struck me square in the chest, leaving an ugly bruise upon my SOUL. The Demon locked down my body, barely twitching a muscle in the face of electrocution. My face however, was returned for the briefest of moments. Long enough to let off an agonized wail. Marigold covered her snout in horror. Tears streamed in earnest from her kind eyes as she began to sob.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry Aster!” Toriel and Asgore looked sick, disgusted that the Demon would stoop to such tricks.

Smoke rising from burnt fur and singed robes, the Demon howled with laughter.

“I didn’t feel a thing!” The Demon stopped to wipe the tears from my eyes. “But your friend Aster did. Isn’t that hilarious?” My shadow lengthened, dimming until all that it touched became pure black. The inky darkness pooled around my feet, causing my friends to look on in fear.

Bitter cold filled the room as all heat was banished. The flowers, the grass, all wilted and perished under the oppressive evil of the Demon. Grim twilight fell upon the world as the rays of heaven above faltered. Even the birds ceased their songs.

“I don’t need magic to erase this world.” The Demon whispered, my twisted voice an echo in the unnatural quiet. Absolute terror filled my SOUL.

“Don’t do it.” I pleaded. Choosing to ignore my pathetic attempts, the Demon rose an arm to the sky. Flowing from the darkness at my feet, the Void coalesced in my palm. The wooden hilt of a simple kitchen knife met my paw pads. Dread continued to clog my SOUL. It was becoming unbearable.

“Please don’t!” I screamed internally. Again, the Demon ignored me. Almost imperceptible, an aura of crimson danced across the knife’s edge. Reality distorted at the blade’s point.

“Aster?” Marigold murmured, staring at me with a tearstained face. “I’m glad I got to know you, even if it was just a short while.” And she… smiled.

“Asriel.” Toriel whispered, her face the picture of pain.

“Chara.” Asgore sobbed, hugging his wife close. In their final moments, both mother and father could not bear but think of their children’s’ lives.

“It’s a shame they couldn’t die together.” The Demon snickered in my head, awakening something dormant within me.

Rage, burning white hot and brighter than the sun filled my being. My friends, my family… the whole world teetered on the edge. This abomination was using _my_ body, _my_ will to perform the most unspeakable act. I thought of all the people who would be thrown into oblivion; Humans, Monsters, Magicians… everyone I loved. I couldn’t allow that. I simply cannot abide by this! Warmth blossomed in my SOUL as I came to a realization. Fate isn’t set in stone. Fate can be CHANGED. Not only do I have the will to keep on living, I have the will to keep the WORLD alive. The future can be beautiful beyond our wildest dreams, but only if we march forward full of hope, not fear. Dreaming of a world where Humans and Monsters could live together in harmony, the founding of a new golden age… filled my SOUL with DETERMINATION.

“NO.” My voice rang clear in the depths of both mind and SOUL. “I WON’T LET YOU WIN!” A pulse of red incinerated the darkness keeping me captive. Pure shock radiated from the Demon.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” I said with a smile to my friends, before promptly plunging the knife deep into my heart. There wasn’t any pain. I died too quickly. My dust scattered over Asgore’s garden to the heartbroken wail of a Monster named Marigold.

Darkness. Suffocating darkness… until my eyes popped open. Wires and red metal greeted me to the past.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Sans assured me nonchalantly. With this ‘Essence Extraction Machine’ poised over my torso, I couldn’t see the skele-boy’s face. Shame burned a hole in my heart. I’m pathetic, so disgustingly weak! At the literal last second I’d managed to wrench back control, but I had to kill myself. Who knows how long I could’ve held the Demon at bay? If it beat me back into my cage, the world would be DEAD. I was so scared… With that thing corroding my SOUL, I didn’t know if I’d come back from death. Even if I didn’t, the sacrifice would have been worth it. But right now… fuck this experiment.

Magic flowed freely from my SOUL, condensing around my handpaws in haloes of white. Smacking my palms against the caprine skull’s palate, I cast my favorite prank.

“What on earth!” Gaster cried out as his machine exploded in a shower of purple flower petals. Sweet fragrance filled my nostrils as I was buried under a mountain of velvety flowers. Digging myself out, I popped my head from the mountain’s peak and breathed deeply. Sans was breathless, staring at me with darkened eye sockets. Gaster… was not pleased. Blue and orange flames leapt from his eyes. Full blown fury was engraved on his face in a terrifying scowl. That disappointment he wore… it cut deeply. He couldn’t have known what happened in that doomed timeline, but it hurt all the same.

Pain from another time hit me in the chest. I doubled over, wheezing for air. My torso was tight, lungs deflating like popped balloons. Every breath felt short, exacerbating what felt like… the jab of a knife.

“Aster? What’s wrong? The experiment hasn’t even started!” Concern immediately replaced Gaster’s rage.

“I’ll get a doctor.” Sans suggested to Gaster’s relief. He was out the door in a tumble of petals.

“Is something wrong with your lungs?” The mad scientist continued to inquire, placing a gentle hand on my back. Screwing my eyes shut, I fought the pain.

“I… d-died.” I managed to choke out. Gaster let out a sharp gasp. The hand on my back tensed.

“If my experiment killed you Aster, I swear to god… I’ll never forgive myself.” His voice was a harsh whisper. I shook my head violently. No!

“Not-t… y-you.”

“Conserve your breath. We’ll see what ails you and go on from there.” Despite the dread building in my gut, I was happy to follow his advice. It was all I could do to keep breathing, speech would only get me killed again. Without the determination from earlier, I felt shaky and afraid. A house of cards ready to come falling down. That was too close. Could I refuse the abomination a second time? What about a third? In a few hours, the time would come. Not knowing what caused my lapse in strength, what let the Demon control me so completely… It filled me with DREAD.


	14. Inner Demons (Not Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, the next chapter is almost complete. Sorry for the long wait if you're actually reading this, I'm just terrible at being consistent. The next chapter will be a two-parter, and a well needed fluff break at that! Oh, and...
> 
> BEWARE THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS
> 
> and all that jazz...  
> What do you think it means?

New Home, the ivory city gleamed in the light of a false sun. Incredible. Like diamonds the towers shone so bright. From the window in my hospital suite, all the kingdom folded out before my eyes. The Ruins; Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and the realms to the extreme north and south… a kaleidoscope of breathtaking colors. All this was but a mere distraction, however. Apparently, upon closer examination, quite the nasty cut had pierced a lung and just grazed my heart. Gaster was perceptive as always and noticed how my SOUL paled when he came to his diagnosis. Now, not only he, but the royal family AND Marigold demanded to know how this could have happened.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I ripped my gaze away from the window and looked upon my friends. Their eyes, their SOULs radiated nothing but compassion and fear. I balked from them, guilt seizing my injured heart at how close I let that abomination come to killing us all. My reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“Aster…” Marigold soothed, taking one of my handpaws in hers’. “Is there something you want to tell us?” I couldn’t bring myself to look her in the eye. Well… here goes nothing. They should know the truth, about my timey-wimey bullshit and shameful negligence.

“Yes. I’ve been keeping secrets.” It was easier to stare at the ceiling than any of them. Making myself more comfortable, I sat up against a puffball pillow and told my story.

“This won’t be easy to believe, but I can sort of… rewind time.” That sounded ridiculous even to me.

“How? When?” Asgore’s deep voice rumbled in confusion.

“Doctor?” Toriel whispered to Gaster. “Is he delirious from the medicines?” I clenched my jaw at that. Marigold was the only one to stay silent.

“No your majesty, the drugs wore off ages ago. Aster IS being truthful, I have a video recording detailing as such, but the content is… disturbing to say the least.” Still having my eyes glued to the ceiling, I missed Toriel’s frown.

“You wouldn’t want a demonstration.” I told the room. “Since it’s only happened whenever I’ve… died.”

“What?” Marigold growled, squeezing my paw. Everyone else just gasped, except for Gaster. I could imagine a small, sad smile crossing his features.

“I’ve died about three times now, but this third time was by far the worst.” My tone took on a bitter edge toward the end.

“Slow down.” Asgore asked. “Do you feel comfortable explaining your… deaths?” I chuckled darkly.

“There’s not much point. You can’t prosecute a murderer whose kill was ‘overwritten’.” Asgore snarled at that, clearly riled up at my nonchalance. Toriel kept a cooler head.

“Do others of your kind have this power?” Her tone was deliberate. I shook my head.

“No. I only discovered it after dying, and I doubt anyone would want to test themselves.” Everyone murmured in agreement. “I’m just glad I seem to be in the right place at the right time.” I mused. “Sure, I throw myself into the line of fire, but I can come **back**. How else could I have helped save the royal children?”

“WHAT!?” The King and Queen shouted in unison. They all but launched from their chairs. “Are they in danger?”

“No. That was my second death by the way. Dobo’s work, was how I knew so ‘suddenly’ he was the head of that rogue faction. To you guys it seemed like I attacked right out of the blue, huh? Good thing he confessed… I was so pissed I didn’t think my plan through.” Toriel and Asgore fell back into their seats.

“He killed you?” Asgore’s anger burned itself out, replaced by sorrow.

“Don’t worry about me your highness. I died for your children and I’d do it again.” The lie came a little bit too easy, but I’d rather lie than tell them what really happened. Although that last part was the truth. I’d die for those kids, especially since MY death never seems to stick.

Gaster had been quiet for a while, his face scrunched up in deep thought. How bone could have wrinkles, nobody will ever know.

“Something about your last death was different. As far as I’m aware, all traces of the future disappear when you roll back time. In normal reality at the very least. How then, did you carry back this wound? Even if it’s diminished?” The look on Gaster’s face told me he was just voicing his thoughts, not expecting an answer either way. I did have an inkling as to the answer of his question, though.

“During my last ‘run’.” Here I employed the old air quotes. “I killed myself.” Marigold whimpered in distress.

“What in the actual fuck were you thinking!?” She screamed, crushing my paw in her iron grip. I winced, admiring her strength. Marigold was enraged while Gaster and Asgore merely wore faces of shock. I had to stifle a chuckle at how comical those wide eyes and dropped jaws were. Toriel, however, looked about ready to weep. Tears dampened the fur beneath her eyes and her lip quivered.

“Aster, if anything is wrong, won’t you please come to us? If you can’t stand living underground, you are free to leave. If it’s come to… suicide, please, don’t feel obligated to stay. Your happiness is important to us, Aster.”

“No, Toriel… it wasn’t like that!” I promised her softly. Now was the time to come clean. The dim pain in my chest flared as anxiety constricted my torso. “I’m so, so sorry.” My friends’ terrified, resigned faces were clear as day behind my eyes. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, making them burn. The memory of a dying world brushed against my fur, pressed into my skin. It had been so cold, the light so bleak.

“I wasn’t strong enough.” I said barely above a whisper. “I was weak and disgusting, I felt so hollow when I needed resolve. It infested me and I was so stupid!” Ripping my paw from Marigold’s soft grasp I proceeded to bang my fists upon my head. Tears of shame and frustration poured down my cheeks. “STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!” I roared, bloodying my own nose.

“Stop!” Marigold screamed in a panic. She grabbed my wrists to try and pin me down but failed miserably. In a crazy shuffle, Asgore stumbled over to my side and forced me to stop. Asgore was by far stronger than me, he had no difficulty in trapping my arms in his stone-crushing paws.

“Calm down Aster. This isn’t helping anyone.” Asgore assured in a soothing tone. Face numb from self-inflicted assault, I sniffled. Slowly, Asgore let go and returned to his seat. I could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

“The Demon who comes when its name is called possessed me.” I stated rather coldly. A chill passed through the room at the very mention of the abomination. Everyone just stared at me like they’d seen a ghost. As direct an invitation to elaborate as any. “A few hours after Gaster’s experiment, I felt so hollow. I didn’t have to give my SOUL to the creature, it just filled the empty space…” Gaster’s eye-lights vanished, leaving two black holes in his face.

“It’s… it’s not your fault.” Toriel managed a weak smile.

“That’s irrelevant. If it can take control whenever it wants, you’re always going to be in danger.”

“No. I doubt that.” Gaster spoke up. His eyes were still black. “Aster, how did you defeat the Demon?” I blinked in confusion. Didn’t he understand? I decided to humor him anyway, as I hadn’t yet finished the story.

“I was trapped in my body, able to see, hear, feel… but I had no control over anything. We were in the throne room.” I pointed at Marigold, Toriel and Asgore. “It used my voice to mock and insult, but realized that without my magic it was never getting past the three of you. So the Demon decided to end the world then and there.” I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “My shadow came alive, blacker than charcoal and swirling at my feet. From the depths of its hatred, it pulled a knife. A single swing and the fabric of reality would be sliced to shreds.”

Marigold placed her paw on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled. The past flashed through my mind… Asgore and Toriel resigned, Marigold smiling as the world neared its end.

“ _’I’m glad I got to know you. Even if it was just a short while’_.” I looked up into Marigold’s eyes with warmth in mine. “You said that to me, and then you smiled.” She grinned.

“It was true then, and it’s true now.” I turned my gaze to the King and Queen.

“My majesties, you were hugging each other close and fretting over Asriel and Chara.” They didn’t look surprised. “When I was forced to watch as the people I consider family lost hope, I became enraged.” A vicious snarl wrinkled my snout. “I couldn’t let the world die. I couldn’t let my FAMILY die. I was **determined** to do whatever it took to save all of you. You guys gave me the strength to challenge the Demon and win. I ripped back control and stabbed myself in the chest. I didn’t feel a thing…” My friends all looked like they’d just had their minds blown. Especially Gaster. The mad scientist wore the face of someone having an epiphany.

“That’s it!” He cried out practically flying from his chair. “That’s the power that allows a Human SOUL to persist after death. The source of humanity’s strength!” He was so enthused with his revelation the poor skeleton failed to notice the odd looks we were giving him. “The will to keep on living, the resolve to change fate… I’ll call this power, _DETERMINATION_!” His eyes were little gleaming stars. Gaster’s euphoria was something else entirely. He managed to bring a smile where it was so sorely needed. And then he crashed.

Dropping down into his chair, Gaster looked utterly exhausted.

“It was my fault then.” He sighed, eye-lights snuffing out. “The experiment… I used that infernal machine to drain your Determination. My interference caused you vulnerability.” That self-loathing grimace Gaster wore brought me physical pain.

“You couldn’t have known Gaster. I don’t hold it against you.” I smiled softly, then added in deadpan. “If you think I’m paying for the machine, then you can eat my furry ass.” Shocked silence fell upon the room, followed by embarrassing snorts of repressed laughter. I couldn’t help but snigger, at the skeleton scientist’s utter bewilderment.


	15. Heart Day (Or Asgore's Lousy at Names) Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff shall rain from the heavens for forty days and forty nights. Lord hath mercy. 
> 
> Do you wanna have a good time? ;)

A week passed before I could be discharged. Once Gaster was certain no lingering injury remained, it was a cakewalk to convince the hospital. About damn time too! The holiday known as ‘Heart Day’ (Asgore was just awful at names) was all but upon us. Asgore and Toriel were hosting a ball and I was dead set on asking Marigold for her hand.

“I am so boring.” I mumbled, putting the finishing touches on my crayon drawing. Asriel was far too absorbed in his masterful rendition of the Dreemurr family to respond. His little pink tongue poked through his lips in fierce concentration as he scribbled away. How. Adorable.

“You did volunteer to watch us while mom and dad are away.” Chara agreed, staring at her portrait of a golden flower with a critic’s frown. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

“Even the princess agrees!” I groaned, covering my eyes.

“What are we talking about?” Asriel asked offhandedly as he burned through a green crayon. Chara and I ignored him, not that he seemed to notice.

“Oh gosh… Heart Day’s tomorrow and I still don’t know what to get Marigold.”

“Did you even ask her out yet?” Asriel inquired, finally looking up from his drawing. My silence said it all. Asriel and Chara shared a glance, then glared at me, faces stony.

“You’re an idiot.” They stated simultaneously.

“I know…”

“Asriel, Chara! We’re home!” Toriel called from the hallway. I leaped to my feet in a flash.

“That’s my cue, bye!” Time was of the utmost of importance. Pinging Marigold’s SOUL for a location, I called on the magic flowing through my veins and _POOF_! Utter blackness encased my being as time and space bent around my will. The weight of nothingness was crushing, like having ten Asgores standing on your chest. Good thing it never lasted too long.

Color and light exploded in my face as the world popped back into existence.

“AGH!” Marigold screamed, the blood-curdling shriek bouncing through the hallway. I opened my eyes just as a scalding liquid was tossed in my face.

“AGH!” It was my turn to screech. Blistering pain lit up across my snout and neck. It smelled strongly of coffee. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” I shouted, scrubbing my face with my shirt.

“OhmygodI’msosorry!” She apologized in a panic, her words blurring into one amalgamated sentence.

“It’s my fault.” I groaned, remembering my wits. Holding a paw to my stinging face, I focused on my lessons and cast a soothing green light. Before I knew it, the pain was gone.

“Jesus Christ…” I muttered, blinking away the tingling sensation left in my eyes.

“I can’t believe I threw coffee in your face.” Marigold admitted apologetically, embracing me in a guilty hug.

“I’ve had worse.” I meant it to ease her guilt, but instead aroused her worry. Marigold’s pretty face crinkled in a frown.

“Don’t just shrug off your pain Aster. It’s not healthy.” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s not permanent, and as long as I can throw a spell, no scar will ever disfigure my handsome mug.” Marigold rolled her eyes this time.

“We’ll see. Now, what was so important you had to teleport over here?” Her eyes glittered with curiosity. I pawed at the ground with a foot and shifted my weight nervously.

“Well, uh… I’d like to ask if, you want to go to the ball with me?” Marigold’s face was emotionless, her tone deadpan.

“That’s it? That’s the emergency? You dabble in dangerous magic just to ask me out?” Oh. Oh… My face fell.

“You don’t want to. That’s fine. I hope you have a good evening.” Emotion boiled in the pit of my stomach. Her rejection felt like a strike to the face; hurt like a stab through the SOUL.

“No silly.” She smiled. Hope rose within my chest like floating embers. “Of course I’ll go with you! It’s a relief actually, I wasn’t sure you were going to ask. You’re cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” There it was, that disapproving glare. Arg! How it burned through my fur!

“I’m sorry.” I apologized. “Forgive my assumptions, but it never occurred to me there was any doubt. I couldn’t think of going with anyone other than you, Marigold.” I took her paw in mine and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

“Stop it Aster!” She laughed, eyes gleaming. “You’re embarrassing me!” Despite her words, she made no move to take her paw from mine.

Thirty minutes to the ball, and I felt giddier than a bumblebee. Dressed in my finest robes (loose-fitting red velvet with a wonderful purple trimming) I had the perfect gift for Marigold. Ascending the stairs, I arrived on her floor. The architecture was an exact copy of the lower levels, but the elite standing of the residents shone through without shame. A luxurious crimson rug padded the center of the hallway, flanked by breathtaking murals portraying scenes from Monster history and literature. There were even a few busts featuring prominent Boss Monsters from ages long since passed.

Aristocrats loitered around the opulent hall, their chatter adding a pleasant hum to the atmosphere. Predictably, a few of the uptight pricks turned their nose up at my presence.

“It’s that lowborn from the surface.” Muttered a spindly aristocrat. _Fuck off brown nosed bastard. My ancestors were royalty! Undignified roaches should know their place_. Oh god I wanted to say that to him! The look on his face would definitely make my day, but the pain of having him and his cronies out for blood wasn’t worth it.

“What a disgrace, how far our surface kin have fallen.” Walking past them, I ground my teeth in anger but said nothing.

“I heard his kind are descended from humans.”

“You don’t think one of his parents is…?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I can’t begin to imagine what kind of a whore mother would take a human husband.” That one stung. Insult me all you like, but even attempt to sully my parents… Fur bristling, I broke out into a run.

Marigold’s residence wasn’t far. I slowed to a walk when I spotted Rufus. The seal Monster was dashing, wearing a black-and-white fashion developed exclusively by the Underground. A so-called ‘tuxedo’. It looked extremely uncomfortable, not to mention vaguely penguin like. And I swear to god, why was that ridiculous captain’s hat still on his head?

“Nice get-up Aster.” Rufus remarked, giving a smirk after sizing me up. “What’re you going for? Old-timey curmudgeon?” I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t poke fun at the classics. Besides, this is a ball, not a costume party. Ditch the penguin suit.” Rufus narrowed his eyes in a serious expression, before exploding in laughter. I just stood there, a little confused as he went so far as to even slap his knee.

“Oh wow.” He huffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “None of the other suitors had the stones to crack a joke. You might be alright, kid. Let’s get inside, we’ve some time to kill.” I stopped listening at the word ‘suitors’.

“S-suitor!?” I gasped, the skin beneath my fur flushing.

“Yep.” Rufus grinned venomously. “You’re gonna be the one to sweep my lovely girl off her feet.” He leaned in close. “And I want plenty of grandkids, so don’t screw this up.” Rufus barked in capricious laughter before heading inside and leaving the door wide open. I was too busy hiding behind my ears to follow right away. The blood in my veins was absolutely burning in my cheeks. Fur or not, you’d definitely be able to see my blush now.

One step into Marigold’s place and already my jaw hit the floor. It was all just so big! Right off the bat, the entryway led into a spacious living room with a magnificent domed ceiling. Shiny granite tiles composed the floor, covered in part by luscious mahogany rugs. Hallways branched off the room to the east and west. Wow, her place was big enough to have entire wings! Dragging my attention to the assortment of furniture in the center, I marveled at the handsome couches arranged in a circle. The red plush sofas looked so comfortable! Had to be, since Rufus was taking one up all by himself. In the space between the couches stood a few stone tables, presumably for drinks.

“Hey lad, come here and take a load off.” Rufus smiled and gestured for me to take a seat. I obeyed readily, still shocked at Marigold’s insane wealth.

“Oof!” I huffed, sinking into the couch cushion. Righting myself, I grimaced in embarrassment.

“So, does me darling daughter’s estate strike your fancy?” I twiddled my thumbs, thinking over my answer.

“It’s intimidating.” I told him. His grin just kept growing.

“I agree. Tis a little much, but as the sole heir to the lineage of Pan, Marigold couldn’t bear to see her family’s legacy sold off.” I nodded sagely.

“I can understand. My people are the same way. We keep the old knowledge alive. It’s our duty and inheritance.” Rufus frowned a bit, scratching his chin.

“That sounds like quite the burden.” I rolled my eyes. I was ready to retort, when the sound of paw pads brushing against tile tickled my ears.

“I hope Rufus wasn’t trying to scare you away.” Marigold accused, giving Rufus the stink eye and a smile.

“Oh! Good evening Mari…g-gold?” When my gaze touched her figure, it was as if a gale cleared all my thoughts. She was breathtaking. Her pine green dress was tastefully modest, accentuated by a soft, cream colored sash. Fitting close to her arms, Marigold’s sleeves ended in a swirl of white embroidery. That same star shaped pattern twirled at the hem of her dress, almost glowing in the dim light of her charming abode. A circlet of glittering black metal rested lightly on her brow, its centerpiece an eight-armed blue opal. The gem was shaped in reminiscence of the sky, and shone with the silvery hues of the moon.

“Who is this queen of the heavens?” I said softly, a smile playing at the edge of my snout. “Art thou a star, fallen from thine heavens’?” Marigold hid her face within her paws and giggled softly. Rufus looked fit to barf.

“Oh god Aster! I don’t know if you’re being corny or sincere. Who needs a time machine when we’ve got you?” Embarrassment flushed my cheeks with heat.

“Well, I uh, spent my childhood snout-deep in old books…” Marigold’s smile filled with warmth.

"I think it’s endearing.” Her shy declaration banished all my embarrassment, lending me a calm confidence.

“Here.” I murmured, digging in my deep pockets for her gift. Pinching the tiny black seed between my fingers, I brought it out into the light. “I brought you a gift.” Marigold stared at the seed, perplexed.

“Is that a speck of dirt?” Rufus burst into laughter as I began sweating bullets.

“W-what? No! Here, let me show you.” Placing the seed in the center of my palm, I felt airy as magic ran through my arm. Soft green light enveloped the seed as the power of compassion and love glimmered in my paw. The change was quick. Thin emerald vines sprouted, followed by tiny white flowers and a golden bloom. As the plant slowed its growth and finally stopped, I grinned and gazed upon my handiwork. A living amulet of sorts. The small hardy vine bore a red-hued Marigold at its center, flanked by half a dozen shining flowers on each side. “It looks dainty, but the vine’s tougher than gold. The flower isn’t ordinary either. It’ll grow back lost petals, and the plant won’t die until you stop giving it water and a bit of magic. Do you like it?”

Marigold looked at me in awe, her eyes a teensy bit moist.

“It’s so beautiful Aster. So much prettier than silly gems. Would you help me put it on?” I nodded, an idiotic grin plastered onto my face.

“I would gladly.” Moving to stand behind Marigold, I placed my gift on her neck and with gentle paws fastened the little hooks. I took a few steps back and watched Marigold raise a paw to cup the striking flower.

“Thank you.” She murmured, her kind face warm with affection. “I got you something too, but it can’t compare to this…”

“I promise you I’ll love it. No matter what it is.” I put a paw over my heart and gave a solemn expression. “I swear.” Marigold rolled her eyes.

“Rufus has it in my Dimensional Box.” The Seal Monster handed her a fancy phone without a word. She nodded in his direction, eyes thankful. Clicking a few buttons, a small box appeared in her waiting paw. I took it without hesitation and lifted the lid. Dark glass peered out into the world. Reaching in, I held the technological rectangle and looked to Marigold in amazement.

“I’ve been meaning to get a phone, but they’re ridiculously expensive…” I gave the shy Marigold a great beaming smile. “You’re so sweet for doing this, but are you sure? I know these things aren’t cheap.”

“Just take it.” Marigold pouted. “I have the gold to buy thousands.” She smiled wryly. “Now I can spam you with texts!” Rufus groaned.

“She’s a true devil with a keyboard. Unless I flip it to silent, my damned phone is ALWAYS buzzing.” Marigold shot him a short scowl. I chuckled at the thought of an irate Rufus.

“Thank you Marigold. I’ll make sure to spread the spam.” Rufus sighed deeply.

“Oh dear lord. May god have mercy on our souls.” The despair on his face brought Marigold and I to our knees in laughter.

“Stuff it you two.” He growled. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late, and if we are… someone’s going to walk the plank.” That just made me laugh harder.

“You’re such a salty seadog!” I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes. Marigold and I shared a look, the mirth in her eyes melted my heart. “God, you’re beautiful.” I whispered. She blushed so hard I could see the red behind her dark fur.

“You’re so handsome and compassionate. I couldn’t dream of anyone better.” She crooned. Blood rushed into my face and I did what any man would have done then. I hid behind my ears. Marigold’s light giggles filled my SOUL with DETERMINATION… and love. So much love.


End file.
